Bad Boy in Disguise
by aphi72
Summary: What if Tristan wasn't the cocky bad boy, but someone you wanted to take home to mom? What if Rory Hayden didn't want someone to take home, but she did want the bad boy? The only way to get what he wants is by disguising himself, he decides to gets help
1. FASHIONISTA

__

This is my first attempt at fic writing. The characters are owned by ASP and the idea of this story in based off a book by Karen Anders. I wanted to give a BIG Thank You to Season 4.5 for all the help.

****

AN: Tristan and Rory never went to school together. Lane and Rory are best friends. Tristan and Jess are best friends. Rory and Jess don't know each other. The story is full of bad advice, good intentions and romance. I hope decide to give it a chance.

Rory Hayden sat outside her father's office waiting for his meeting to end. She was supposed to see him so they could discuss plans for her mother's surprise birthday party. While waiting, she began reading through the latest copy of_ FASHIONISTA_, a hip new magazine. Flipping through it, she came to a quiz entitled_" Who's Your Hottie?"_ Skimming over the article, she got to thinking of her non-existent social life. She had her share of fix-ups and stale men her father approved of, but she wanted more. She wanted the spark and passion her parents had. Deciding something drastic was in order she decided to take the quiz and find out who her ideal hottie was, then she would seek him out. She was young, free and ready to have fun.

Tearing the quiz out of the magazine she quickly marked her answers. After tallying her score, a 22, she read the description of her ideal hottie.

_If you scored 21-29, - _

_You crave the BAD BOY. He follows his own rules. Takes _

_what he wants when he wants it. He will push you to the _

_limits inside and outside the bedroom. He has a devil-may-care attitude and charm to spare. _

The _Bad Boy…hmmm_. I've never dated anyone who could remotely be considered BAD. Where would…

The sound of the office door opening interrupted her thoughts.

"Ror, I'm so sorry, but the clients want to take me to lunch. Can we reschedule?" her father, Christopher Hayden, asked as he walked toward her.

Checking her watch and tamping down her irritation at the wasted 30 minutes of waiting, she looked at him and smiled her perfect daughter smile and said, "Sure Dad. Give me a call tonight thought. We really need to get started planning."

Kissing him on the cheek she smiled. "I'm going to go back to work. Maybe I'll grab a sandwich on the way back to the Times."

"Thanks hon. I'll call you tonight, I promise."

Watching her father hurry back into his meeting, she decided that was the final straw. She

loved her father, but sometimes he couldn't see beyond his own needs and timetable. She needed to do something for herself. The Bad Boy was the key to it all. Gathering her belongings, as she got ready to leave, she stuffed the quiz into her purse. As an after-thought she decided to stop by her best-friend, Lane's desk.

Her father had hired Lane as a personal assistant for one of his new employees. After quickly filling Lane in on her plans for the evening and promising to call, Rory finally got ready to leave the office. Hearing her father's voice from down the hall, she looked back bypassing his companions and settled her gaze on him. With a quick smile and wave to him she turned back to Lane.

"Okay, so I'll call you later. Maybe we can grab some dinner or something. There are some ideas I want to talk to you about later."

"Sure, I'm here until 4 o'clock, so just give me a ring."

"Bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan Michael DuGrey Jr. was newly hired at Hayden Financial, but he was eager to make his mark. He had just been in Mr. Hayden's office with some clients. As they filed out he looked down the hall and saw a petite brunette talking to his PA, Lane Kim. The brunette turned and he felt like he had been sucker-punched. As the most captivating pair of blue eyes looked right past him and settled their gaze on his boss, he felt a wave of disappointment.

Watching as she departed the office, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor near where she had been standing. After giving his good-byes to the clients and his boss he walked over to Lanes desk, but not before grabbing the paper.

"Hey Lane, who was that?"

Smiling at her boss, "Hi, Mr. DuGrey. You have a couple of messages. Who was who?"

"The small brunette that was just talking to you. Who was she?"

Staring at her boss, she realized who he was talking about and what he was really asking. Narrowing her eyes, she told him, " She is the boss's daughter, Rory Hayden. And you can just forget about whatever you are thinking. It will never happen."

"Why do you say that? Is she dating someone? How do you know her so well?"

"We grew up together. She is my best friend. And I know she doesn't date guys like you, willingly. And she never dates men that work for her father."

"Does she feel like we aren't good enough, because we work for her father? You make her sound very shallow."

"No! Certainly not. Rory would never think that about anyone. She is the nicest person I know. She just doesn't date stockbrokers. She thinks they are boring. So, unless her father set her up, she tries to stay away from that "type".

"Lane, do you think I'm boring? Am I your typical stockbroker?"

"You Mr. DuGrey? Not a chance. I think you broke the mold. But either way you look at

it, it just won't work."

"Thanks for the advice Lane."

Turning to go back to his office, Tristan looked down and remembered the paper in his hand. Opening it up he realized it was a quiz out of a magazine. Remembering that Rory had the magazine _FASHIONISTA_ in her hand, he realized she must have taken the quiz.

Once settled behind his desk he took another look at the paper. He had struck gold, because he had a drawn-up blueprint to Rory's ideal man. Now how to go about using this information to make her see his would require some thinking. After looking over her responses and tallying her score he checked the descriptions of men and found the one

correlating to her score. He bypassed, _PROFESSIONAL._ Surprise, surprise, ALL_-AMERICAN BOY, INTELLECTUAL, ARTIST_ and came to the final one. The one Rory wanted – _BAD BOY._

Sighing, he leaned back in his leather office chair. Rory wants a Bad Boy. The one guy he didn't understand. He could be any one of the other types, but Bad Boy…that was so far from his personality. He shouldn't really be surprised that she wanted someone so unlike a stockbroker. This was going to require some major help from his best friend and old college roommate, the original bad boy, Jess Mariano.

_Please review. Let me know what you thought, if you had any suggestions, etc. _


	2. Vinyl

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and support I received for the first chapter. Just to clarify, this will be a Trory. Well here is the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. And Please Review and give me some feedback.**

"Rory, I think you should go for it. My only question is, do you know anyone who can fill the 'Rebel Without a Clue' shoes?"

"No, but I'm sure we could find someone."

"Yeah."

Both girls sat munching on their Chinese noodles. All of the sudden Lane let out a squeal.

"I've got it. You know how I've been thinking about getting Dave a new guitar for our anniversary? Well, what kind of guys are normally in Rock bands? Bad assess. You as well as I know that lead singers ooze charm and most have that devil-may-care attitude you want."

"Okay, good idea Lane, but that still doesn't tell me where we are going to find a bad ass."

"Mr. DuGrey, my boss, told me about this shop over in Soho. Apparently they carry great vintage albums, shirts and some guitars that make you want to weep with joy. I was planning on hitting it this weekend. Why don't you come with me?"

Lane could see the excitement building in her friend's eyes.

"Ror, I really am glad that you are going after something you want and not just settling for what you think your dad wants for you."

"I am too, Lane, I am too. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary with my dad? I can't seem to pin him down so we can plan this party. And you know as well as I do, he would normally be all over anything that would make my mom smile."

Thinking hard Lane shook her head. "I haven't noticed anything, but you can be sure I'll be on the lookout from now on."

------------------------------------------------------------

Like every Saturday morning, Tristan walked to Vinyl and let himself in. Vinyl was a vintage mecca to those with any hint of musical taste. He dealt with the financial part of the store and was a silent partner, while his best friend Jess was the face of the store.

The two had met in college. Both were from affluent families, but otherwise they were as different as night and day. Tristan was the prodigal son, excelling in athletics, graduating at the top of his class, becoming the brass ring that all society 'ladies' hope to snag into marriage.

Jess chose a more unconventional route. He was intellectual, but had no interest in applying himself in a 9 to 5 office job. His passions were music, women and living life to fullest in that order.

Jess was the heartbreaker and Tristan was the reliable one. Despite their differences the two were as close as brothers and considered each other family.

As Tristan walked into the backroom he heard a muffled "Toss me the box-cutter." Looking around he finally saw Jess half buried inside a large box.

"Heads up."

Sticking a hand in the air, Jess grabbed the tool, causing the rest of his body to emerge from the box and a shit-eating grin to appear on his face.

"Damn I'm good. So, what's going on Junior?"

"No too much. What's in the box?"

"This is only one of the most finely tuned, piece of musical history, the 1963 Strat, Sonic Blue. Do you think I can get you to sort the new vinyls and cds we just got in.? I'm going to finish unpacking the rest of this stock.

"Sure, no problem."

"How's the new job going?"

"Not so bad…"

While raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manor Jess asked, "There any lookers there?"

Shaking his head while laughing Tristan proceeded to tell him about Rory Hayden.

"So, even though I know exactly what kind of guy she wants, I can't do anything about it. I even thought about asking you for pointers, _Mr. I've left a trail of broken hearts along the eastern seaboard. _The more I thought about it I realized there is no use. I could never pull it off."

Glancing down at this watch Tristan saw it was time to officially open Vinyl for the day. "Jess grab your keys, it's 9 am. I'm going to finish sorting. Holler if you need me."

"Like I ever _need_ you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell dinged as Lane and Rory made their way into Vinyl.

With eyes wide as saucers Lane whispered to Rory. " Oh my god. I think I have got to heaven. How could I never have heard of this place? Oooh.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that you are going to find a perfect gift for Dave. Why don't you start checking things out?"

"Okay, you are right, Dave is going to love this place. Oooh, look over there. They have a 'hard to find' section that takes up the whole side of the store. I still can't believe it."

Laughing at the dazed expression on her friend's face, Rory says, " I know. Oh, and Lane keep an eye out for 'Mr. Right-Now' for me."

Deciding to start browsing on her own, Rory walked toward the back of the store. An open doorway grabbed her attention. Expecting an empty room, she was surprised to see a man unpacking boxes. His back is turned toward her, but she was able to see the play of muscles underneath a well-loved navy blue t-shirt. Her eyes traveled down to one of the most pinch-worthy pair of buns she had ever seen. They are only accentuated by well broken in jeans, thread bare in places and looking thoroughly pliable.

Rory's eyes make the trek back up to see his face, but his back was still to her. Watching from the shadowed doorway, she saw, as he turned sideways. She was finally able to see his profile, her breath caught in her throat and her heart started racing.

Noticing a young woman standing near the door to the backroom, Jess approaches her.

Clearing his throat, _mhe-hem, _"Is there something you need help finding?"

The unexpected voice causes Rory to jump sky high.

Turning she has her hand pressed to her chest, she gasps out a breath. "Oh, my goodness, you frightened me."

"Sorry about that," Jess said to the pretty petite woman in front of him, watching as her eyes flit back to where Tristan is unpacking stock.

"My name is Jess Mariano, I'm the owner of store. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, sorry," holding out her hand, "I'm Rory Hayden. There isn't anything I need, but my friend is looking to buy a guitar for her boyfriend. It's for their anniversary. Do you see the small Korean girl by the drums over there?'

"Yeah, is that your friend?"

"Yes."

Jess's mind was still stuck on the young woman's name. It was too much of a coincidence. She has to be the girl Junior was stuck on. Deciding that Junior needed to live a little, he decided to get the ball rolling.

Acting as if he was just noticing Rory looking at Junior, he nodded in his direction while giving her advice.

"You should probably stay away from him. You seem like a nice girl, so I'm gonna give you a piece of advice. He's bad news; all he cares about is the music, fast women and even faster cars. He is not someone a nice girl like you need."

With a breathy quality to her voice and her eyes glued to Junior, she asked an important question. "So, he's a Rebel?"

Swallowing a snicker, Jess nodded gravely, "Yes the worst kind of Rebel. A rebel with charm. I really should get rid of Junior, he's no good to me, but he does know his way around a guitar and he's a walking music encyclopedia."

"Those don't seem like the best of reasons to get rid of an employee."

"Well, his is like a brother to me, so I could never really get rid of him."

Trying to mask the excitement from showing on her face, Rory nodded sagely at the advice being given. "Thanks for the heads up Mr. Mariano. I think I will keep looking around, but I see that my friend needs some help. Do you think you could help her?"

"Sure, and the name's Jess. Remember what I said. He's not the kind of guy a nice girl like you needs to get involved with."

After Jess left, Rory stood there staring at Junior. Hearing a noise of pain come from him, she saw him shaking his hand. Without taking time to think about what she was doing, she slipped into the back room shutting the door.

"You're bleeding!"

Turning toward the voice, Tristan blinked. It was as if he was able to conjure Rory Hayden, by simply thinking about her. He had been daydreaming about her; not paying attention, and accidentally cut himself on the box-cutter.

Looking at his cut he said, "It's not too bad."

"Is there something you needed?" he continued in a low baritone voice that was causing shivers to race up and down Rory's spine, "because customer's aren't usually allowed back here."

"I'm waiting on my friend, and I saw you cut yourself. I wanted to see if you needed help. Is there a first aid kit around here?"

Nodding in the direction of the working bench across the room, "Over there, bottom drawer. You make it a habit to go from store to store, helping workers in aid, Princess?"

"The name is Rory Hayden, not Princess. Why don't you take a seat and I'll bandage you up?"

Moving with the grace of a panther, he stalked toward her, Backing up as he neared her, she automatically sat down.

A seductive grin appeared on his face, squatting down so he was eye level, "I think you might be in my seat. Of course I could always sit on your lap."

Rory felt her face heat up; she closed her eyes, berating herself for losing her cool. She had been so good, up until now. Opening her eyes, she met the pacific blue of his eyes. She felt herself getting lost in them. Tearing her gaze away, she quickly got out of the seat. "Junior, go ahead and sit. I'm going to get the stuff to clean your cut."

Tristan sat there looking at her, with her back to him, he was able to let his confusion show. _Junior? Why would she call me that? Only my family and ...JESS. He must have said something to her. _Seeing that Rory was walking back toward him, his train of thought broke.

As she knelt in front of him, Rory took a deep breath and softly took hold of his injured hand. The skin-to-skin contact sent a jolt of something, almost something like recognition, through both of their systems, causing their gazes to collide.

Murmuring softly he asked, "How did you know my name was Junior?"

With a breathy quality not normally found in her voice Rory told him, "You friend, Jess, told me." Screwing up her courage she continued, "He saw me looking at you and could tell that I wanted to meet you."

Tristan sat there looking at her with confusion in his eyes, "Why?"

"You seemed like someone I might want to know." Rory saw the confusion in his eyes change to a sparkle of interest.

Quickly opening a band-aid, she carefully placed it over his cut.

Looking at her features, taking in the soft pink stain on her cheeks, sparkling eyes and her parted lips, Tristan shift forward. Slowly closing the gap between them until she felt warm breath on her lips.

Looking into his eyes, she softly murmured, "You're taken care of." From off in the distance Rory heard her name being called by Lane.

Tristan slowly stood up, causing Rory to stand. Walking her backwards until she was trapped between him and the wall. "So you thought you might want to get to know me?" As he was talking he placed his hands on either side of her face softly cupping her cheeks. Leaning down until their breaths mixed together, "What makes you think you want to know me?"

Placing her palms on the soft navy-blue fabric covering his chest she told him, "You seem like you might be a little be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Tristan lowered his face, until he was able to skim his lips along her jaw, near her earlobe. Softly whispering into her ear, "You think you can handle dangerous? I'm making your heart race, aren't I?"

His warm breath was causing goose bumps to explode all over her body. "What makes you think you have any effect on my heart?"

"This." Tristan lowered his head to drop a sweet kiss over the spot where her pulse raced out of control. Using his hands to tip her face up, he aligned his over hers. Getting so close, but holding back.

The anticipation was killing her. Junior's sweet breath softly fanned over her lips, causing her to lick her lips in an unconscious gesture of want. She felt him fit a muscular thigh between her legs causing her arousal to shoot up. His nearness was causing her to go crazy. She was beyond thinking; she just acted. She was the one to join their lips together. She needed this kiss like she needed her next breath.

It was an instantaneous heat that flared. His lips were so soft and tantalizing. He was causing her to forget every other kiss she had ever received.

He deepened the kiss with a fierceness that took her breath away. Without permission he took, entering her mouth, causing the heat to escalate. Rory slipped her hands up his chest and around neck.

Tristan trailed his hand down her back, following the trail of her spin to the top of her bottom. Widening his stance for better alignment, he jerked her to him. The pulsing heat coming from his groin caused her to moan into his mouth.

Tristan tore his mouth away, both of them stood there gasping for air. Placing his hands back upon her cheek, he smiled, "Rory, your friend keeps calling for you."

"Who?" Unable to gather her thoughts, Rory took a deep breath. Only problem was that she kept breathing in Junior's scent. How could he focus? Why wasn't he kissing her again?

Laughing shakily, "Your friend."

"Oh, my friend. I better go."

"Rory, you're going to have to let go of my neck."

"Oh, Sorry." Untangling herself from him, she smiled shyly. Looking around the desk she noticed a cup of pens.

Tristan watched as she rummaged around in her purse. Rory had blown his circuits with that mind-numbing kiss. Realizing she was talking to him, he tried to focus.

"Here's my number. Call me."

Taking the piece of paper, he looked back at her and nodded. Rory stood on tiptoe a pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and walked out the door.

Tristan collapsed on a chair. Letting out a deep sigh, and rubbing his hands over his eyes. He sat there thinking about the mess he just got himself in. But man what a mess it was.

**Don't forget those reviews. – thanks J.**


	3. Naked Lunch

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you guys like it so far. Also, a big thanks to M – Season 4.5 for the help and advice. In the next couple of chapters I plan on having Tristan and Rory get much "closer". I would like to know if you guys are interested in reading those scenes, or if you like them implied. Until I get reviews stating one way or another I will hold off posting that chapter.**

The sound of the door opening startled Tristan. Instead of a wayward customer, he saw a smirking jackass.

Strolling into the room Jess laughed at the puddle formerly known as his best friend. "So hot-shot, I didn't think we normally allowed customers in the backroom. I saw a flushed brunette with a big smile exit from here a few minutes ago. I thought it might be best if I went and investigated."

"Cut the BS. You know that was Rory. How you knew who she was, I'll never understand. Oh and _thanks_. She really thinks my name is Junior," shaking his head as if to clear the haze left by Rory.

Jess still had a self-satisfied smirk on his face, "It was nothing more than a little bit of misdirection."

"You told her I was a rebel, a bad-boy; didn't you?"

"Yep."

"B-but how could you do that? That was so dishonest."

"Don't worry about that. You have an ace in your back pocket. You know what kind of guy she wants and you need to use that information. Junior, you are a great guy, a reliable guy. All you are doing is using all available resources to get her interested. By the time she finds out who you really are, she'll be hooked."

"Even if I decided to use the quiz, I wouldn't have a clue where to begin; or even how to become a bad-boy."

"Don't worry about it. Come on." Jess said as he moved throughout the store. Walking towards the clothing racks, he pointed to some vintage t-shirts.

"Grab some of those. Make sure they are tighter than normal. That goes for your jeans too. You are gonna need some black leather riding boots and some sneakers."

"I already have tennis shoes."

"Yeah, the wrong kind. You use those to go to the gym or run. I'm talking about shoes to bum around in. You need Chuck T's or something old school."

Tristan stood there watching Jess grab items for his bad-boy persona. It was surreal. "Jess, I don't know if I can do this. How can I be the guy of her fantasies and not be myself?. It feels wrong to start something…a relationship off like this."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. You need to quit thinking like Tristan DuGrey financial wizard. You need to start thinking like Junior Grey, badass, bass-playing goodtime guy. I know you are deceiving her, but you have a lot to offer her. Normally I would say 'screw her' if she can't see you for who you are. I know you want her and it takes guts and fearlessness to go after what you want. How many times are you going to bypass something you really want because it's not on your five-year plan? This is the last thing I'm going to ask you., Do you want to take the chance and tell her who you really are and run the risk of never seeing where this could have lead?"

As the last question Jess asked hung in the air, the answer became blaringly clear. He had to take the chance. There was something that drew him to her and he couldn't back away without trying with everything in his power.

"Bad-ass, bass-player huh?" Grinning, Tristan said, "No, I'm not going to run that risk. I'm going to show Rory Hayden how bad I can be."

Back in his SoHo loft Tristan silently sat thinking about the mornings events. He knew Jess was only trying to help him out, but he wasn't sure he could pretend to be someone he wasn't. He liked who he was and he couldn't imagine being a jerk toward someone. He was also wary of his acting skills. His biggest fear was the possibility of slipping up and allowing his real personality to shine through.

Taking a deep breath Tristan cleared his mind of all these worries and set about doing something he was familiar with, research. Once he logged onto the Internet and entered the keywords "bad boy" he came across pay dirt. The website had an article explaining _How To Be A Bad Boy._ Settling back into his chair Tristan got ready to start his transformation.

Manhattan traffic normally was a nuisance, but it didn't bother Rory. She was on her way to her parent's brownstone, on the upper West Side for lunch. As she sat waiting for the light to change, her mind kept wandering back to Junior. Her body hummed just thinking about him.

His hot blue eyes, the way his mouth moved over hers took possession as if he had the right and the assured way his hands moved over her all added up to one thing. He knew his was around the bedroom. Her heartbeat sped up and her face flushed just thinking about the possibilities. It was as if she was a teenager again with a massive crush on the bad boy. He made her feel alive and anxious to see him again. She hoped she didn't have to wait long.

Twenty minutes later she pulled into her parent's driveway. After being ushered in by Rosa, the maid, she went upstairs to greet her mother.

"Mom?"

"In here, baby."

Following the sound of her mother's voice lead her to the workroom. She pushed the door open and started laughing. In the center of the room sat her mother covered in glitter, surrounded by lace and hot pink silk. Calming down she finally asked, "What in the world are you doing now?"

"What do you mean? You can't tell what my latest creation is?"

"Um, no."

"You aren't my daughter. What kind of person can't tell what this stuff is?"

"Okay, ummm…. a human disco ball kit? No, that's not it. You've given up designing clothes and have moved on to bigger and better things, like… costume designing for off-off Broadway shows."

"Ah, my sarcastic daughter is back. How I've missed you."

"Funny. But, what have you designed? And will I want one?"

"Not unless you've gotten knocked up in the last twenty-four hours."

"Ookay…"

"Well, you know how I've added a maternity line to the _Lorelai_ boutiques? Since then I've had some requests for MILF t-shirts."

"Let me guess, Britney Spears?"

"No! Let me finish my story."

"K, go."

"Well, I've been debating if I should make any and then, WAM! It hit me last night. I made your dad watch _the Inferno II_ re-runs and I saw Veronica wearing MILF in training tank and then I got this vision. Picture this: White wife-beater, with an asymmetrical line, hot pink lace where the hem slants and on one of the shoulder straps and then '_M.I.L.F in Training' _written in a sparkly haze."

Rory stood there with a smile on her face, "Sounds too cute. And I don't think I need one just yet."

Eyes sparkling and a mischievous grin, Lorelai beamed up at her daughter, "Okay, then if you aren't knocked up, who put the glow on your cheeks?" Watching her daughter's eyes grow to the size of saucers and a pink stain spread from her neck up, she just waited and smiled.

Wide-eyed, Rory chuckled nervously as she sputtered, "W-what do you mean? No one made me glow."

"Okay, I believe you. Oh, wait. I don't liar." Shaking her head, she stood up and an avalanche of glitter fell to the floor. "Come on, let's go get your father and we'll eat. Maybe I'll ask him if he knows who, or I mean what put the glow on your face," Lorelai said in a singsong voice.

Rory grabbed her mother's arm yanking her away from the door. "NO!"

Trying for innocence personified, her mother asked, "No? You're not hungry? Or did you not want your dad to eat with us?"

Seeing the defeated look on her daughter's face Lorelai knew she was on the verge of winning. "Or, NO! You don't want your dad to know there is a glow? Cause if its the last one I'm gonna need details."

As Tristan was trying on his new clothes the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, Junior."

"Oh, hey Jess. What are you doin'?"

"Leaving the shop. I'm going to go grab a beer. Wanna meet me?"

"Sure, how 'bout in twenty at _Naked Lunch."_

"Alright, see ya there."

Taking one last look, Tristan was surprised at the change in his appearance. He took the elevator to the underground parking garage. Looking back and forth, between the sophisticated BMW sedan and the testosterone injected Porsche. He hardly ever allowed himself the enjoyment of driving the Porsche but he was going to fully embrace the changes in his life. With that decision made, he hopped into the Porsche and left to meet Jess.

As he parked in front of _Naked Lunch_, he saw Jess waiting for him.

"So, you finally decided to put some miles on the car, huh?"

"Yeah, figured this probably goes with the new me, better than the sedan."

Smirking at him Jess said, "This change is going to be good for you."

Once seated at the bar the pretty bartender asked Tristan, "What can I get you, sugar?"

"Boulevard Wheat."

Looking at Jess, "And you?"

"Heineken."

"Be right back."

While they were talking the bartender placed their drinks in front of them.

"$4.75 for the Heineken and the Wheat is on me, Hon," giving Tristan a wink and a smile she walked away to help another customer.

Slapping Tristan on the back, Jess smirked, "See man, it's already working."

"So what, she bought me a beer. It's no big deal. She probably does that to a lot of people."

"Yeah? Well then she must give her number out to everyone, too."

"What are you talking about?"

"She didn't just give you a napkin. She gave you her number."

Tristan glanced at Jess, then to the bartender who was smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Pick up the napkin."

Glancing down at the napkin in front of him he read:

"_212-333-3874—That's a hot little car you pulled_

_up in. Maybe you can give me a ride sometime._

_Anna"_

Tristan looked back at the bartender and saw she was smiling bigger than before and was mouthing, "Call Me."

"This has never happened before. I mean, not some random person slipping me their number. Normally I talk with them and then we exchange numbers and possible plans."

"It's all in how you project yourself, the clothes, the car and the attitude."

"I guess so."

"When are you going to make your move?"

"I don't know? I have to think about it."

"Wrong answer. Don't think. Just do."

"Okay." Tristan drained the rest of his beer then proclaimed, "Now! I'm going now."

"Good luck man. I'm going to head over to your apartment and swap my Harley for you sedan. I figure it'll be my sacrifice for our friendship. You better not wreck it. Give me a call when you get the chance. Later."

"Thanks for everything Jess. Here's part of my repayment." Tristan slid Anna's number over to Jess. "Rory's the only woman I'm interested in."

Rory was exhausted. After giving her mother the details she demanded, she sat through a meal where her mother constantly teased or dropped hints about her secret. At one point her father even asked what game they were playing and why wasn't he a part of it. Finally, she said her good-byes and started the drive home.

She was so busy daydreaming about Junior; she didn't notice driver of the Porsche parked out front of her house. Pulling into her driveway and reaching behind the seat to locate her purse, distracted Rory from the unexpected visitor outside her door.

_Knock. Knock_

Startled, Rory looked over her shoulder and saw the surprise guest was Junior. She opened the driver side door with an excited smile. She slid from her seat and looked expectantly at him.

"Hey, babe." Junior wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her tightly against himself. His mouth descended onto hers before she could utter a word in greeting or protest.

**Again, thanks for the reviews. Let me know about posting those scenes, so review. Until I get a response from some of you, I will hold off posting that chapter. It's not the next chapter, but the following one. Thanks again. - Jackie**


	4. Latin Heat

**AN: Okay, here is the latest installment. A big thank you to M for the help. Again I don't own the characters or actual idea behind the story, I just have the privilege of tweaking it to fit my storyline. **

**P.S. – For the next chapter you can read it in its entirety on my blog, the address is located on my profile page. The reason for this is because it has a steamy sex scene, if I do say so myself. So not to perturb certain readers, I will only post the PG version here. Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 4

Sometime during the mind-blowing kiss, Rory's arms had slid around Tristan's neck. They only broke apart for a much-needed breather. Tristan immediately bent down to continue the kiss.

He slid his arm down her back, sending his hand to lie possessively over her rear. When he had first approached her, it hadn't been his intention to kiss her, but the need overwhelmed him like an uncontrollable reflex.

Caught off guard by her sweet clean taste, Tristan deepened the kiss. He inhaled her like a drowning man taking his first breath of air. She had become an addiction. She swamped his senses.

He felt her shudder in his arms. Everything seemed to fade away; for once the city was silent. It was just the two of them silently communicating their wants and desires.

They finally broke apart when breathing became a necessity. Looking into her wide stormy eyes, they both panted, trying to catch their breath after that soul-searching kiss.

Rory unconsciously licked her lips. She could taste him. "Junior? What, what are…?"

Watching her lick her lips broke the tenuous grasp he had on his control. The only thought running through his mind was the need to kiss her.

There was no control behind this kiss. It was uninhibited and spectacular. He pulled her roughly against him. Cradling her neck, slowly rubbing circles on the sensitive skin with his thumbs. She gasped against his lips. When he finally released her, he was trembling more than she was.

Rory took ragged breaths as he stepped back from her. "God, you make me so hot, babe." Cupping the baby-softness of her cheek, he ran his thumb over her swollen lips. "I'm glad you gave me your number so I could find you."

"So am I. You have no idea how much."

Grinning at her, "Oh, I think I do. Seeing you pleases me. And I do what pleases me." This was his new bad-boy mantra.

"I do?" she asked on a sigh.

He could seriously stare into those bottomless blue eyes all night. "Yeah, and don't you forget it."

Stepping back he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the car door to close it. Walking up to her front door she turned to look at him, "Not that I don't like surprises, but what are you doing here?"

Watching as she unlocked and opened the door, "I'm here because I'm going to take you to dinner tonight," he said in a commanding voice. It sounded impulsive, like he hadn't planned it.

"Well, it's pretty short notice for a dinner date."

"Yeah, well spontaneous is my middle name."

Laughing she nodded, "Yeah, who needs plans? What we need is fun and freedom. So where are we going?"

"Don't know where yet. But, I'm sure we'll have fun deciding."

"Okay, let me shower and change."

"You go shower, but don't get dressed yet because I have something for you to wear."

"You do? What is it? Let me see."

Laughing at the excitement evident on her face, "I'll go grab it while you are in the shower." Turning her around, he gently steered her up the stairs. "It'll be here when you get out."

Shaking her head at his underhandedness, Rory ran up the stairs to quickly shower.

Meanwhile, Tristan ran out to the Porsche to grab the gift box.

After he walked back inside he satisfied his urge to know more about Rory. While looking around the living room, he noticed that while stylish, her furniture was of quality with clean lines. Most of it was neutral in color, but he could see that she used splashes of color as accents. It reminded him of her personality. She came across as a calm, cool and collected woman, but if you looked closely and got to know her you saw her as a fun-loving, charismatic woman. She was the splash of color that brought life to the room.

There was a gorgeous rug over the hardwood floor and numerous picture frames of family and friends placed on different surfaces. Instead of typical roses, she had lively Gerber Daisies.

As he was browsing through her rather eclectic CD collection he heard the shower turn off. He couldn't help but think about Rory and the fact that she was warm, wet and naked. He stood there holding the new Foo Fighters cd, trying to get the image of her out of his mind.

The sound of the bathroom door opening and footsteps caused him to tense up even further.

"Junior?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure you where still here. Let me grab my ro…robe."

The sound of one of the stairs creaking caused him to look over at her.

If he had thought she was beautiful before, he was only kidding himself. Words couldn't do her justice. She had on a silky turquoise bathrobe, which made her eyes luminous. Her faced was flushed from the heat of her shower and her scent was driving him crazy. It was a heady, sweet floral scent that he associated with Hawaii. He kept thinking of gardenias, white sandy beaches and the ocean. The closer he got, the stronger it became.

Clearing his throat, "Hey."

Rory tried to calm the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach. "Hi," looking around the room she noticed a silver box sitting on the coffee table, "is that for me?"

"Yes. Open it."

Rory walked over to the box and sat down to open it. Not knowing what to expect heightened her excitement. Once opened, she tore away the tissue paper.

Tristan could tell she liked her gift. All he had to do was watch her eyes. They were so expressive. "I had to guess at the size. How did I do?"

"Oh, I think you're right on the money."

"Good. Go change so we can head out."

While Rory went upstairs to change, Tristan continued looking at her pictures. Two specific ones caught his attention. One was of Rory in a snowsuit and another where she was sitting at a beach bonfire.

"I'm ready." Anticipating the look on Junior's face, Rory waited for him to turn.

She felt naked as she strutted in the delicate outfit. The brown halter-top was soft against her skin. The delicate crocheted diamond patterns strategically accentuated her curves, leaving little to the imagination. The little bow at her nape just made the whole outfit downright sexy. It didn't help that the emerald green silk handkerchief skirt that completed the dress drew attention to her shapely calves. On a mannequin, it was exotic. On her, it was erotic.

Tristan's breath caught in his chest. "You're stunning."

"Thanks. I should have told you earlier that you look great, too."

Jess was right. She was checking him out. Not used to being blatantly critiqued, he felt self-conscious in the tight black slacks and grey shirt. He tried to divert her attention.

Holding up the picture of her in the snowsuit, "Is this of you in Utah?"

"Yes. It was taken last year. Have you ever been?"

"Yeah. I've gone there a couple of times."

"Skiing?"

"Yeah, why?"

With a dubious expression marring her face she said, "You don't seem the type."

_Damn it. I'm already messing up. Think. THINK….SNOWBOARDING!_

"Oh well, I actually snowboard when I'm there."

Seeing a look of understanding cross her face, Tristan allowed himself to smile. Thank goodness he remembered Jess throwing himself down the mountain on a snowboard.

"Really. That takes a lot of skill and you have to be fearless."

Bluffing his way through the conversation he steered her out of the house.

"Yeah. The rush I get going down the mountain is hard to beat. Knowing that I have only myself to rely on. No poles or blades to help, just one board. It's such natural high. Have you ever tried it before?"

Rory chuckled self-depreciatingly, "Oh no. The extent I exert myself is a couple runs down the bunny slope. Then I retire to the lodge fire with a book and warm drink."

Smiling at her, Tristan could only thank god he hadn't screwed up enough for her to realize that he was lying. By the time the conversation ended, they were at his car.

"Wow, this is a great car."

"Thanks. I like 'er."

Once they were both situated in the car he pulled into traffic with no clear destination in mind.

"Thank you again, for my dress. No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"You're welcome. You do look beautiful. How about we go show you off at this Latin club I know?"

"Okay."

The city lights looked brighter than ever before. Rory was nearly vibrating with the excitement and a dash of nerves. Before she knew it, Junior had pulled over and was getting out of the car. Taking his hand, she allowed his to guide her inside.

A throbbing Latin mix greeted them as they walked into the club. Tristan could appreciate all kinds of music. From what he could tell of Rory's cd collection so could she. Because it was so loud, Tristan had to speak directly into Rory's ear to be heard, "Let's find a table."

Rory felt a little out of her realm of comfort. Never before had she been to such a club. The air positively crackled with energy, the music was loud, the patrons colorful and lively. Nodding her head, she started scanning the area for an available table.

Tristan saw a table in a dark corner of the club. He slid his hand to the small of her back. The silky feel of her skin momentarily distracting him.

Rory looked into Junior's eyes. The feel of his thumb rhythmically stroking her back was wreaking havoc over her body. Her skin felt hyperaware of the heat emanating from his body. His eye color had changed to a deeper blue.

Clearing his throat, "I see one over there," he nodded in the direction of the vacant table.

The crowded club gave Tristan the opportunity to keep Rory crushed alongside him. They skirted the dance floor where a massive jumble of writhing bodies moved to the beat. Envisioning Rory out there moving her body to the thumping beat got Tristan excited, he couldn't wait to get her on the dance floor.

Waiting until they were seated, Tristan asked, "Do you know what you want to drink?"

"Umm, I don't know."

"Let's start with mojitos, since we are surrounded by Latin heat."

"Okay, I'm game. I've never had them, but I heard they were good."

"They're good, but they do pack a kick." Nodding in the direction of the dance floor, "Do you want to take a spin?"

Rory focused her attention on the dancers. She saw how beautiful the women were. More than once on their walk to the table, she noticed woman after woman checking Junior out.

Thinking to herself, _those are the type of women that belong with him; women who are fun, ready for anything at a moments notice. Not someone who had to talk herself into a simple dance. What happens if I'm too nervous, or I look like a fool?_

Tristan could see a gamut of emotions play over her face. Realizing that she was uncomfortable, he leaned near to tell her that it was all right. Maybe they should go elsewhere, but the waitress and the arrival of their drinks interrupted him.

While Tristan was settling the bill for their drinks, Rory had seen the disappointment on his face. She was having an internal struggle with her conscious, which sounded remarkably like her mother.

_He's regretting that he went to all this trouble._

_You wanted this didn't you? ------Yes, but.._

_No, buts. He chose you. You're going to ruin this before it has a chance to go anywhere. You wanted to take a chance. You don't know that you can't fly, unless you try._

As Rory finished her inner pep talk, she saw that the waitress tried to slip a napkin with her number to Junior.

An overwhelming sense of despair and disappointment nearly drowned her. She decides that she needed to do something or run the risk of missing out on this experience. She took a rather large gulp of her mojito, liquid courage, and snagged the napkin with the number in one hand and Juniors hand in the other.

"Excuse me. Am I invisible, or are you blind? We are sitting together, we came in Together, we are TOGETHER! Is that so hard to understand?"

Shocked, the bottle blond waitress stammered, "N..no."

"Well then, you can take your useless napkin with you because we won't be needing it our you for the rest of the evening."

With her heart pounding and adrenaline thrumming through her system Rory watched the waitress scurry away. Turning she saw Juniors face change from a look of astonishment to that of amusement. Rory felt her face flush. She couldn't believe that she had actually done that; she had made a complete fool of herself.

Tristan sat there with a small grin. Reaching over he cupped Rory's face in his hands, pulling her closer. Resting his forehead against hers he looked into her eyes, "Thank you. You saved me from having to tell her that I wasn't interested." Capturing her lips in a swoon-worthy kiss, Tristan went about reassuring her.

Rory pulled back panting. "Really? I'm sorry; I just couldn't believe she would do that. I mean I understand _why_ she did, because, I mean you are hot…" Closing her eyes in embarrassment, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Placing a soft kiss on her pink lips, "Yes. But I'm glad you think I'm hot. Because if you hadn't noticed so are you. Didn't you notice all the men who will be complaining of whiplash tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Once they saw you, almost every guy; gay or straight, did a double take when you walked by. You and that dress have been tormenting me all night. Seeing the line of your back, the way your top plays peek-a-boo with your curves and that skirt. Lets just say I would worship at your mountain any day."

Laughing at his cheesy line, Rory finished her mojito. She stood up and extended her hand to him, "How about that dance?"

Grinning up at her Tristan followed her onto the dance floor.

The music had changed to a seductive song. The pulsing beat pulled to Rory's inner vixen. She moved with lithe grace, whipping her hips and arms to the pulsing music. Tristan had seen many sides to the enigma in front of him, but his uninhibited innately sexual being called to something deep within himself. Her chocolate hair swung around her shoulders, her eyes fastened on his, hot and dark and full of promise. Electricity shot between their swaying bodies.

Near by dancers kept casting glances at her. At the moment every man in the room might have fought to have her. But she was looking at him. The dance went on with her teasing and seducing him. She was luring him. The harder she danced the hotter she became, releasing her sweet scent.

Moving to the beat, Rory slid the palm of one hand up her leg, raising her skirt, flashing a taught firm thigh. Tristan's body tightened at the sight. Smiling seductively she let the hem flutter back down and quickly did a spin. Plastering her back up against Junior's torso. Using him as a dance pole, she leaned back, swiveling her hips in semi-circles. Rory melted against him, feeling how she affected him.

With need pumping through him Tristan clamped hot hands over her hipbones, guiding her in a rhythm all their own. Each brush only sent them higher. This dance was for them alone, a prelude of how they would come together.

Before the last beat played Tristan was leading Rory off the dance floor and out the door.

Hot and panting, from the dance and their quick exit they stood waiting for the car to be brought around. The slight wind felt like a caress over her heated skin causing Rory to shiver.

Tristan felt her tremble; sliding her closer to him he grabbed her in a warm embrace. She felt protected in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his waist she burrowed into his

warmth.

He nuzzled the top of her head, "What do you say if we grab some takeout and wine and go back to your place?"

Plucking at the silky material of his shirt she murmured, "I think I would like that."

"Good because I want you all to myself. Seeing the way those other men were looking at you was driving me crazy."

Smiling shyly up at him, "I'm glad, since I went a little crazy earlier. That waitress probably thought I was psychotic."

Chuckling, Tristan lifted her face up until they made eye contact, "She must have been a little psycho herself if she thought I would be interested in her, while I have the most beautiful woman in the city with me. I want you to know, that I plan on making myself a nuisance because you intrigue me."

Flushed with pleasure at his words, "Well, I guess I welcome the nuisance because I like you too. But, I don't know how you can be intrigued by me. I'm just your average person, with a higher than normal addiction to quality literature."

Once he had helped her into the car, they set out to get Chinese.

While Junior was inside ordering, Rory waited in the car thinking about the whirlwind day she had had. _Junior was such a surprise. Sometimes he was right on target when she envisioned her dream bad-boy. Showing up unannounced, whisking her off to a club. Other times he was more sensitive than she expected and a lot more observant. She hadn't expected that he would know of the ski lodge she had visited. Taking in the lavishness of his car, she realized that she didn't really know what he did, was he just working at Vinyl, or did he work somewhere else…There was so much to learn about him. _

Tristan glanced out the widow at Rory; she had surprised him at the club. Who would have ever guessed that beneath her button down shirts and suits was a woman ready to get a little wild. The sheer abandonment on her face while dancing would forever be one of his favorite images. He was so glad that the night had been a success, so far, with only one slip in his façade. Now, if he could keep it up and let her gradually see whom he really was. There was so much he wanted to know about her and tell her.


	5. Spontaneous Combustion

**AN: **I wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time review. Looking at the stats tool helps me appreciate those of you who review even more**. A great big "Thanks" goes out to M, once again, for all of her help.** Please be patient, I will be working hard on the next chapter. **And the steamy version of this chapter is available on my blog. Check out my profile for the link.**

xxxXXXXX

Once Rory had come back from putting their leftovers away Tristan asked, "Did you want some more wine?"

"Sure, why not?" Holding her glass out to Junior, she watched as he poured the last of the wine into her glass. "I can't believe how much fun I had tonight. I haven't been dancing in ages."

Sipping his wine, "Well, you looked great. I wasn't sure if you would like the club, but I'm glad that you did." Just thinking about Rory's sexy dance and the way she let the music carry her almost had him groaning out loud.

Getting lost in the hot stare Junior sent toward her, Rory knew she wasn't going to let him leave. Fortified by the quiet of the late night and the effects of drinking a bottle of wine, she slowly crawled toward him.

His eyes flared in anticipation. The pulse at the base of his throat thrummed steadily. He watched her move toward him, knowing that his control was wavering. It had been a battle all night, denying himself what he wanted most.

She moved over him seating herself in his lap, straddling his thighs, but ever the lady she arranged the silk skirt of her dress around them. It felt cool against them, like a gossamer blanket.

Never breaking eye contact she walked her fingers up the hills and valleys of his chest, drifting up to his nape. Pulling his head down to her. She set the pace. Her whole body tingled; her senses heightened and her nerve endings sizzled with restrained energy.

With the first touch of her lips to Junior's, she felt his body jerk slightly. The first touch was like a match striking dry wood, they spontaneously combusted. Her mouth found his. She was hungry for him. Breathless with want.

Rory may have instigated the kiss, but Tristan took control. His lips moved over hers, urging her to respond. Tracing the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue, she parted her lips and allowed him to penetrate her mouth, kissing him back with all of her pent-up ardor. She whimpered in pleasure, giving him what he asked for. Their tongues tangling, meeting each other stroke for stroke. His kisses swamped her senses. They were setting off a maelstrom of sensations in her body, causing her to move restlessly on top of him. She was burning up.

He made a satisfied sound deep in his throat and brought her closer, so that she was flush up against him, his arms molding her to him. Dragging his hand down her side to settle on her hips. Aligning her against his hardness helping to assuage the ache deep in her core.

The crocheted top abraded her sensitive nipples, causing them to pucker against his chest. Instead of feeling embarrassed, like she normally would have, she moaned and tried to get even closer to his warmth, his strength.

Their kisses took on a greater urgency. Her mind clouded even further as she felt him run a trail of moist kisses down the side of her neck. He paused to nip at racing pulse at the base of her throat. Her hands had fisted in his hair, as if to guide his where she wanted to be touched next. Raking his teeth across her collarbone caused a corresponding shiver to rake her body.

"Shh," he coaxed. "Nice and slow, that's what we're doing." He was surprised that he sounded unaffected, as if he had control left. His hand shook slightly as he slowly united the bow holding the top of her halter dress together.

Her eyes flew open as he lowered the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts to the cool air of her living room.

Looking into her startling blue eyes. "Beautiful. You are absolutely beautiful," he whispered reverently. With worshiping hands, he caressed her breasts.

Rory closed her eyes against all of the sensations bombarding her system. The feel of his slightly callused hands against her nipples, was incredible.

Unprepared for the feel of his mouth replacing his hands caused her to jerk then shudder in pleasure. Her hands tightened in his hair, holding him to her. His mouth set a in a steady rhythmic suction over her, sending pulsing waves of sensation through her system.

Just when she thought she would go crazy if he continued, he shifted his attention back to her mouth, slowly easing the pressure against her lips. Gathering her top he covered her bared flesh.

Letting out a shaky chuckle and running his hand though his mussed hair, "Wow. Umm…wow."

Red with embarrassment and a little unsure Rory asked, "Yeah, wow. Ummm…is everything okay. I mean…I. I wasn't upset with what we were doing. Did I do something wrong?"

Tristan looked at the confused expression on her face feeling unsure of what to say. Only knowing that he needed to reassure her. "No. Absolutely not. You did nothing wrong. I did. I know you aren't they type of women to do all of this on a first date, but I went a little crazy and we were at a point where I needed to stop." Wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her into a warm embrace, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Turning her face into his chest, breathing in his spicy scent she murmured something.

Not quite hearing what Rory said, he pushed her back a little, "What did you say?"

Looking directly into his eyes she took a moment to think thought what she was about to say.

_The whole point of finding someone that filled her fantasy was to allow her to embrace a side of herself she stifled. Regardless of having just met Junior, there was something about him that just reassured her, telling her he was trustworthy. He was the one who pulled away first. All night long she had felt safe with him. And if what he said was any indication, this was not going to be a one-time deal. So, why shouldn't she take a chance and just live?_

Done rationalizing her decision, Rory said, "I didn't want you to stop and I don't want you to go home tonight."

Upon hearing what she said, Tristan leaned his head back against the sofa. "Are you sure Rory? I don't want you to feel pressured."

Rory untangled herself from his lap and stood up, holding her hand out to him. Pulling him out of the living room and up the stairs.

XXXXx

XXXXX

Tristan was rummaging in Rory's fridge, getting a late-night snack. They had barely touched their Chinese food earlier. They had been more interested in talking and getting to know each other. Having heard the shower turn on he knew Rory was in there. He had promised her that he would wait for her to finish before he left. Truth to be told, he didn't want to leave, but he knew his bad-boy persona called for it.

Damn. DAMN! He was in trouble.

He had never intended to sleep with Rory tonight. This whole charade was more difficult than he thought it would be. Changing his whole personality from straight and narrow Tristan DuGrey to wild badass Junior DuGrey was more than he bargained for. He had started this charade in order to get closer to Rory, but surprisingly he found a little part inside him that liked this no rule, if it feels good; do it, guy.

Grabbing a box of noodles, he stared digging in. Eating in the dark, he allowed himself to think about the night. He wasn't surprised that he enjoyed spending time with Rory. She was strong, intelligent and a skillful lover and he wasn't sure if he would ever get his fill of her. She was the balm to an ache he didn't know he possessed. She brightened his solitary existence. He sat there hoping for everything to work out.

Glancing down at her kitchen table he saw invitations and to do lists littering the surface.

_Lorelai Hayden – Birthday Bash to end all Birthday Bashes!_

_Pick out invitations_

_Reserve location_

_Hire cater_

_Get birthday present_

_ Talk to dad! – Don't let him put it off again!_

"I see you got the lo mein."

Rory's sweet voice, drew his attention from the list on her table, turning he watched her walk barefoot into the kitchen. Her hair was damp and she was wearing a pink tank top with _All About the Boot Judy_ written across the front and gray yoga pants. She had a soft, self-conscious smile on her face. He caught her scent, gardenias, his stomach clenched in recognition. He had to hold in the urge to bury his face in her fragrant neck. He really wanted to pull her back upstairs into bed and fall asleep wrapped around her.

Oh yeah. All signs pointed to trouble.

"I sure did. And it's great."

"I also see that you're pretty interested in my party invitations."

"Guilty again. I couldn't help myself. So, your mom's Lorelai of Lorelai's boutiques.

"You know my mom?"

"No." God, it seemed like every time he let his guard down, he stepped right into a mine. He couldn't tell her that his mother was on the MOMA's board with her mother or that he had met her mother once at her boutique in Tribeca with his mother. "I know of her."

"Oh, I get it. You're an avid reader of US Weekly. She's always featured in there."

She had a skeptical look on her face and Tristan couldn't fault her. Why would a bass player, retail clerk at Vinyl know anything about an upscale women's boutique. Crossing his arms over his chest, "I do have a mother and a sister-in-law. And you women are always talking about this designer or what this magazine said."

The suspicion in Rory's eyes immediately disappeared, only to be replaced by shame. "I'm sorry for snapping. I just wasn't expecting you to know of my mother. It never occurred to me that your mom or sister-in-law would talk about her."

"Don't worry about it. I don't think you even knew I had a sister-in-law until right now. There must be a lot to plan. I see on your list of things to do is, "pin down dad." Is he not helping?"

Rory turned to look at the stack of papers, blowing out a deep breath. She lifted her gaze to Juniors, eyes shimmering with a wealth of emotions, "He wants to, but he is so busy. So he is leaving a lot of it up to me and my best friend, Lane."

Tristan could tell there was so much more that went unsaid in that one statement. Looking at her tense posture, "Sounds like this is a sensitive subject."

"It is."

"I have a set of ears that are made for listening."

Keeping her back to him, as if to hid her emotions, Rory began to talk. "My mom and dad have the fairytale marriage that every girl wants. There has never been a question of whether or not he loves her. He would do anything at anytime for her. Normally, he would be all over me about planning this birthday celebration, coming at me with 50 thousand ideas. But lately, he has been working long hours. Leaving the planning and decision making up to me. It's just not normal. And I can hardly pin him down long enough to decide anything."

"Do you get along with you dad?"

Turning to look at him, "Of course. There is only one other person in this whole world that he love more, and that's my mom. He just sees me as his little girl and he wants to protect me."

Tristan didn't know if Rory knew how much she reviled about herself in that one statement.

Before, Tristan could even think of asking another question Rory continued, "Do you think we can talk about something else?"

Rory effectively shut that topic with those words. Tristan stood there thinking. _Did she intend to keep in at arms-length? Did she view him as only a temporary lover?_ He was panicking. Acting as thought he wasn't worried about their time together he nodded his agreement. He had to play his card right, so she wouldn't tire of him before they got to know each other and she fell for the real Tristan DuGrey.

"So far you have taken me to a Latin club dancing. We have had sex and you know the details about my family. I guess it's finally my turn to ask the questions."

Tristan wasn't sure if twenty questions was a good idea. He was happy that Rory wanted to get to know him better, but he was also conscious of how hard it was to keep his story straight. Determining the best strategy was to give her the details she wanted, maybe, just maybe this would help him break down some of her reservations in viewing their time together as temporary.

"Go for it."

"What does your brother do?"

_Damn, damn, damn….of course she asks that. _"He is a stockbroker."

"Really? So, you have a brother who is a stockbroker, why did you decide to focus on music and working at Vinyl?"

"The hours are flexible. Jess in my best friend and it gives us a lot of time to practice. Also, I can pretty much come and go as I please."

"So...you're a loner?" she asked as she walked over to the sofa.

"Nah. I like being around people, especially you." He said leaning close with a mock leer.

She laughed, "Oh, shut up." After tucking her legs underneath her, she looked at him, a sweet smile gracing her face, "Thank you again for my dress. And for this wonderful night." Almost hesitantly, like she was unsure of his response, she asked her next questions, "Do you normally buy clothes for your dates?"

His eyes twinkled at her, "Nope. This was a first. I remembered that you were really hyped about the whole danger element, and man the chemistry between us was combustible at the store. I just wanted to give you part of your fantasy."

She reached up and cupped his face. Giving him a dazzling smile. "Thank you so much. You, this evening, was more than I ever hoped for. Dating hasn't really been a big priority for me, but taking the chance with you was worth all the nervousness."

He wondered if she would admit to the quiz if he questioned her. "What made you come introduce yourself to me?" While waiting for her to answer, part of him hoped that she would say that she saw part of the real Tristan, and just had to get to know him.

"I've been pretty good my whole life. I've tried to live up to the image of the perfect daughter that my dad has of me. Going to the right schools, volunteering for the right causes. Dating the kinds of guys that my father would approve of. But one day I had to admit to myself that it wasn't working. I have always wanted the kind of romance and connection that my parents share…. okay you have to promise me something."

"What?", he asked warily.

"That you won't laugh."

"Okay, I promise not to laugh."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "The real reason I approached you was because of a quiz I had taken. Since I had finally admitted what I wanted I took a quiz that told me the type of my ideal fantasy man."

"What quiz was this?'

"It was in _FASHIONISTA, _and it was called_ "Who's you hottie?"_

"I'm your _hottie_?"

"Yes –"

Laughing before he could help himself, Rory covered his mouth, laughing herself. "You promised."

He kissed her palm, causing her to laugh harder.

"Now you have to tell me something that you would be embarrassed about if someone knew."

"Okay. Let's see."

"My favorite movies are those that are sophomoric humor, like _Dodgeball or Zoolander."_

With mock outraged Rory said, "That is not good enough. You better have something better to share with me."

Laughing, he thought for a minute. "Okay, do you remember all those Kodak commercials?"

Watching as her eyes twinkled at him, "Yesss."

He couldn't believe it; his face was at little warm in embarrassment, "They used to make me tear up."

She covered her mouth and laughed. "You did not!"

"Yep. I did. Does my revelation tarnish my bad-boy image?"

"Maybe, just a little." Smiling flirtatiously, "Did you want to go back upstairs to bed?"

"I better get going," he said and winced inside. He really did want to go back upstairs to bed with her. But he knew the 'bad boy' wouldn't do that.

"All right."

She got up from the sofa. Following her to the front door, his eyes drawn to the unintentionally sexy way she walked, breathing in the scent he was starting to associate with her.

He grabbed his keys and wallet off her entry table, feeling her watch him with those heady blue eyes. He turned toward her moving so she could open the door, but before she did more than brush by him, he grabbed her. Pulling her against him. He found her mouth, soft and inviting.

Rory sighed, melting against him. Telling him with her body that she didn't want him to leave.

Tristan let out an involuntary groan. Wanting nothing more than to strip her out of her clothes and carry her back upstairs. Through the haze he remembered why he was leaving. It was all part of his long-term plan. Realizing that if he didn't let her go know, he never would be able to. His raging hormones would take over and he would break an important rule in the fight to win Rory's heart.

Some rules were made to be broken. But he had to remember that this was not one of them. He had this one chance with her and he wasn't going to ruin it for momentary satisfaction. Granted it was stellar satisfaction…..no he wasn't breaking his self-imposed rule.

He pulled away from the drugging kiss, trying not to notice the excitement and hunger on her face. He took a much-needed step back from her. His voice was hoarse, "I'm outta here, babe."

She licked her lip, tasting him once last time, and gracefully accepted his decision and opened the door for him to leave.

One glance into her hot hungry eyes almost broke his resolve. "Bye, Babe," he said as he high-tailed it out of her house, and away from the temptation known as Rory Hayden.

xxxXXX

Please review. I can't really tell if that many people are enjoying this story or not. Any feedback is helpful. - J


	6. Regrets

**AN: **This chapter isn't action packed, but is necessary for story development. And of course, a **huge** **Thank You** to M and A for getting this back to me so quickly.

**AN2: **In reference to the steamy version of this chapter. Since I didn't get feedback from anyone, either way, I will not be posting links to the full version of upcoming chapters. Don't worry M,A and K you all will get those, but I'm not making them public. Now on with the story.

* * *

"Gimmie a beer."

Jess opened the door so Tristan could pass through. "Dude, what gives?" Glancing at the clock, he said, "It's quarter to one. Shouldn't you be in bed, getting your requisite eight hours of sleep?"

Tristan threw himself on the couch, holding his head in his hands. "Now is not the time for your sarcasm." "I think I've really fucked myself."

The hiss of carbonation broke the silence. Handing the cool beer bottle to Tristan, Jess waited patiently for him to continue.

"Tonight was spectacular, amazing, mind blowing! She is a fantastic woman, and I've ruined it before it even really started." Taking a drink from the bottle in front of him, he shot a tormented look toward Jess.

Jess stood there, leaning against the wall and looking at the train wreck that was his best friend. "So, I take it the night went well? What happened?"

Tristan hopped up and started pacing, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He turned and said, "You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you. I'm lying to her. I left her tonight because that is what 'bad boys' do. They take what they want when they want it, and then they leave. I'm playing games, and I hate games."

He smirked. "So you didn't want to leave her?"

He shook his head and threw himself back on the couch. "No. That's the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to stay wrapped around her. She is so amazing, and I'm lying to her. I wanted her to give me a chance, but in the end all I'm going to do is hurt her when she finds out I'm pretending to be someone I'm not. I know she was hurt and confused when I left tonight, but that's what I was supposed to do. Have sex with her, then skip out before I got in too deep, right?"

Jess sighed, "Yeah, but that doesn't sound like something _you_ would do. I understand you are playing a role, but sometimes you have to go with what your gut tells you."

"I feel like the biggest jerk in the world."

He closed his eyes and thought about how he had messed up. He never should have slept with Rory so quickly. He had been so focused on giving her her fantasy, all he saw was the happiness he could bring her. He forgot the bad aspects to his character's persona. From now on he would have to temper "Junior's" actions with the good aspects of his own personality; politeness and trust. It was the only way to limit the fallout when she found out the truth. He would also have to limit their intimacy. He wasn't going to give her any excuse to distance herself from him.

"Junior, follow your gut. It hasn't let you down yet. Just think things through. Sure, show her her fantasy man, but also show her the man she doesn't know she needs or wants yet. Show her that while 'Junior' is fun, 'Tristan' is there for the long haul. 'Junior' can be less than stellar and allow 'Tristan' to show up."

Gulping down the last of his brew, he got ready to leave. "Thanks for the beer, man."

"No, prob. Let's get together sometime this week. Oh, and by the way, I'm taking that bartender, Anna, out this week." Grinning, Jess shut the door.

* * *

Rory had been off all morning. First she overslept; probably due to the late night. Then she remembered that she hadn't picked up her dry cleaning. The last straw was the empty coffee canister. She knew that without a jolt of caffeine in her system, there would be no way she would last helping her mom in the store. As she grabbed her bag she kicked something, and upon bending down to look under the hall table she saw…a blackberry…? _Junior's_?

Holding the shiny black contraption…_it must be his…I could always look. No, it's not yours and that's all you need to know. But, being the Good Samaritan you are, you can always swing by and drop it off._

Deciding that she would do just that after fulfilling her promise to her mom, she left in search of coffee.

xxxxXXXxxxxxxxx

"Rory! Haven't you seen 'Little Black Book?'"

Holding one hand out to ward off her mother's advances and the other behind her back hiding the object in question. "I did and because of that, I know turning it on will only unleash a Pandora 's Box of complications and problems I don't need."

Lorelai gave up chasing her round the drafting table and sat down in one of the overstuffed club chairs. "Okay then, fine. If you won't let me snoop through his personal effects, you can at least fill me in about last night," grinning devilishly, she sat and waited.

Rory refused to be baited into giving up details of an almost perfect night. Almost being the key word. Frowning slightly, she thought about his leaving. It had been plaguing her all morning. Shaking her head ruefully, she said, "Nope. So … how 'bout them Yankees?"

"Oh please. If you think a sports segue will stop me from getting what I want, you sorely underestimate me. And that hurts," pounding her fist against her heart, "right here."

A few snickers escaped from Rory. Her mother could be so melodramatic when she had a captive audience.

"Well if you think I'm giving away details on the slave labor salary I'm getting….ha!"

"Slave labor? I'll have you know, all those sample clothes that wind up in your bag more than make up for the lack of organization and payment on my part. In fact I think I have change coming my way. Let's see, I will take two juicy tid-bits of 'Mom, I've been distracted all day because….'"

"If I didn't love you, I would seriously think about getting a doctor to check you out." Rory curled up in a chair opposite her mother. "So, I take it that we are done for right now?"

"Yes, my muse has been distracted all morning, and every time I try to sketch anything I hear a long-suffering sigh come from your neck of the woods. For the sake of my clients, reputation, and the fall line, please tell me what's going on."

"Well, just for the sake of the fall line, it has to do with Junior."

"Duh. I kinda figured that out when I saw the stubble burn on your neck this morning."

"Okay—eww. From now on please don't notice things like that. But, back to my story…."

* * *

Tristan juggled the bag of bagels and cups of OJ while trying to open the front door of _Vinyl_. After almost dropping one of the cups, he gave up and started kicking the door, "Jess! Jess. Open Up!"

A few minutes later he heard, "God, you're as bad as a woman, I swear. Did you ever think to put the OJ down and _then_ unlock the door?"

"_Dude_ Did you ever think that if you keep running your mouth that you wouldn't be getting your bagel and OJ? Yeah, that's what I thought. Now let me in."

--------------------

Jess mumbled through a mouthful of bagel, "Do you think I can get your help next week? We are having that big sale, and I'll need all the extra help I can get."

"Should be no problem, but let me check my schedule," he grabbed his jacket to get his blackberry. "My phone isn't here, let me run and check in the car."

After not finding it in his car, he walked back inside. _Think Tristan. When was the last time you had it? In the car trying to locate Rory's house…putting it in my pants pocket…walking inside her house, laying keys, wallet, phone on her…entry table!"_

Jess looked up when the door opened, "So can you help?"

"Rory."

"What?"

"I think I left my blackberry at Rory's. It's not in my pocket or the car, and the last time I remember seeing it was at her house. Jess, if she turns it on, I'm so screwed. Forget about hurting her when I finally tell her I'm really the dreaded stockbroker of her nightmares. I'll be lucky if she ever talks to me again. I gotta get over there before she finds or opens it."

Tristan made it to Rory's house in record time. He knocked and waited for her to open the door. Glancing at his watch, he knocked again and peered through the windowpane, but he didn't see any sign of her or his blackberry. Resigned to his fate, he got back into his car.

* * *

"…And then he said he had to go. It was the most amazing night up to that point. I went into things figuring that my emotions wouldn't really get involved, and that it would be just a physical connection. But I don't think it's quite that simple. He is already showing me a side of myself I haven't really paid attention to. Mom, I went dancing at a salsa club. And we talked, really talked, about things that matter to me. It wasn't like those dates Dad tries to fix me up on. I know you would like him, just like I know Dad would hate him. All he would see is the bass player, non-blue-blood artistic guy."

"Ror, your dad just wants the best for you. Somewhere in his convoluted brain he got the notion that reliable, dependable, vanilla guys would be the perfect match for his baby. He didn't take into account that maybe you would want something hotter and spicier than a Wall Street drone. No daddy wants to think his little girl is out dancing and riding in fast cars with the next Matt Czuchry. Only loving mothers would wish that for their girls."

"Funny."

"Seriously. Your dad isn't the one with these guys at the end of the night. You're the only one responsible for your happiness. We can only wish for good things for you. So, what is it going to be? Hot and Spicy Junior or Vanilla Fred from Marketing?"

Not two seconds passed before Rory answered, "I'm craving something hot and spicy."

Throwing herself on top of Rory in a bone-crushing hug she exclaimed, "That's my girl!"

They spent the remainder of the day in the workroom, their laughter and shrieks of happiness filtering into the showroom.

* * *

"_You've reached Tristan DuGrey. I'm unavailable at the moment. Please leave a brief message at the tone. Thank you and have a good day." BEEP._

_Well at least he knew the phone was still off since it went straight to voicemail._ Tristan glanced at his watch, noting it was five after eight. He had tried finding Rory all day, to no avail.

The sound of the phone ringing startled Tristan. "Hello?"

"Tristan, darling. How have you been? We missed you at brunch."

"Hi Mom. I've been good. Busy, but good. I'm sorry about brunch, but I had to meet Jess this morning."

"How is he doing? Good, I hope."

"Same as ever."

"I wanted to tell you about the new exhibit at the Met. They are celebrating the life and fashions of Chanel. Your father and I went to the exhibit premier. Oh, it was so wonderful."

"Really. Well, I'm glad you went. I haven't been by there, what with all of the construction, it's a nightmare."

"Well, I highly recommend that you brave it. So, the new job is working well?"

"Yeah. I really like it. I have a great assistant too."

"Oh really? Well I hope you keep appropriate lines at work. I've seen the way girls throw themselves at you."

Chuckling at her comment, he replied, "Yes, Mom. You have nothing to worry about. Lane is in a very serious relationship."

"Speaking of which, you my dear are not getting any younger. I would like grandchildren while I'm still young enough to be mistaken for their aunt. The Richmonds' have a lovely daughter. I met her at the Chanel exhibit and told her all about you."

"Stop right there. I will make nice to all of your friends. I will come to brunch at the club, but I draw the line at going on blind dates set up by my mother. And right now I'm interested in someone, and before you even ask, no you don't get to meet her until I decide it's time."

"Tristan, you will be the death of me, but if that's what you really want, I'll back off. For now. Come and visit us, it's been too long. Your father would say hello, but he is on a conference call."

"Okay, tell Dad hi for me. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, dear."

_-------------------_

"_This is Rory. Leave a message, bye."_

_Where could she be? It's almost nine, and I still haven't heard from her._

* * *

Curled up on the sofa in an apartment across town sat Rory and her best friend Lane.

"Lane, I'm so glad you called the store. I have so much to tell you."

"Give me the details, but hold on one second. Turning, she shouted down the hall, "Dave, Rory and I want pizza, will you call for it? Love you! Okay, sorry about that, continue your story."

"Well, I met my fantasy man."

"Oh my God, where, when, how, who?"

"I think you forgot 'what.'"

Lane screeched and reprimanded her. "Rory, spill."

"Okay, okay. I met him at _Vinyl_ on Saturday. His name is Junior. He is gorgeous and has messy blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Body to die for. He has a devil-may-care attitude, but sometimes I see that there is so much more to him beyond first glance. He makes me feel…."Shivering, she grinned at Lane, "Sexy!"

"I can't believe it. Where was he? All I saw was the dark-haired guy."

"He was in the backroom unpacking stock."

"Now it makes sense. I thought it was weird that you disappeared, but you were with him, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So, when are you going out? Did you give him your number?"

She ducked her head to avoid Lane's laser-like gaze.

"OH MY GOD! You already went out didn't you?"

Rory nodded in the affirmative, still not meeting her gaze.

"There's more isn't there?"

Another nod of her head.

This caused Lane to jump off the couch and do a little victory dance.

Seeing what she was doing, Rory asked, "What are you celebrating for?"

"Rory Hayden. I know you like I know myself, and I know you got some from the hunky store worker. Didn't you? Try to deny it."

Rory burst out laughing, she nodded her head yes.

Lane squealed and they both fell on the couch laughing.

They sat watching TV and gossiping about Junior all evening. Dave retreated to the safety of the bedroom, leaving them to continue their bonding late into the night.

By the time Rory made it home, it was close to midnight. Placing her keys and purse on the entry table, she noticed that she still had Junior's blackberry. Oops. Oh well, she could always run by _Vinyl_ during her lunch tomorrow and drop it off.

**Please review. It lets me know that you like what you read. – Thanks!**


	7. Central Park

**I have to say a big, huge "Thanks!" to Season 4.5 and abc79de. You guys were wonderful editors. So, yet again, another chapter has been approved by some of the best Trory writers EVER. And thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next installment. And once again it's not mine.

* * *

**  
Monday morning dawned bright and early. Chris and Lorelai were eating breakfast.

"Empty. Chris … empty. Christopher Hayden, put down that paper and get me a refill." Lorelai thrust her empty coffee mug out to her husband, who had the choice of either grabbing it or watching it fall to the floor.

He shook his head, "I swear, Lor, one of these days I'm going to let it fall to the ground, and it will be all your fault." He placed the filled-to-the-rim mug in front of her. "M'lady, will there be anything else?"

Lorelai grinned over the top of her mug. "Nope, that'll do."

"How was the store yesterday?"

"Very informative. You missed Rory. She came to help in the workroom."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think eighteen holes would turn into an all-day affair. How was Rory? I haven't talked to her since lunch on Saturday."

She replied in a teasing voice, "Oh trust me, she is doing great. Beyond great … stupendous."

Chris took in her twinkling eyes and the grin playing about her lips. "Okay, what aren't you telling me?"

"Just that your daughter met somebody. And is deliriously happy."

Settling back in his chair with a self-satisfied smile, he replied, "Really. I just knew Johnson and her would make a great pair. I'm glad that they hit it off. I'm surprised that she didn't mention it on Saturday."

"Back up, buddy. I never said it was one of your stiffs."

"Well, who else could it be? I haven't set her up with anyone else."

Lorelai sat there debating the pros and cons of telling him the truth. He wouldn't like that Junior wasn't father approved, but he needed to understand that Rory was her own woman and not a little girl anymore.

"She met him at a record store with Lane on Saturday–."

"So, some patron of this store just hits on my daughter–."

"Hold up and let me finish. He works there and plays bass in a band. Now before you get all upset, I want you to realize that I haven't seen our daughter this excited in a long time. You will not ruin this for her. Do we understand?"

Chris sat there looking at her, "Oh, we understand." _Understand that our daughter is involved with someone unsuitable and unable to provide for her, to take care of her. Oh I understand that I need to act quickly. Maybe it's time to introduce her to Tristan DuGrey._

"Do you really?"

"Yes, I do. But, I also have a man that I want to introduce her to, if it doesn't work out with _the bass player._"

"Okay, that's fair. Well I need to head to the workroom, and you need to go to the office. Call me later," she kissed him before leaving the room. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

Tristan had tried all day yesterday to get a hold of Rory, but was unsuccessful. The only good thing about not hearing from her was that he could assume she hadn't turned the blackberry on.

As he walked by Lane's desk, she informed him, "Mr. DuGrey, Mr. Hayden wanted you to stop by his office when you got in."

"Okay, thanks. And Lane, I told you call me Tristan."

She smiled and shook her head.

As he walked down the hall toward Mr. Hayden's office, he began to wonder if Mr. Hayden had found out about his deception. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. As soon as he saw Mr. Hayden's face he knew that Rory hadn't told him anything. He looked too happy.

"Tristan. Glad you could stop by."

"Good morning, Mr. Hayden."

"Now, none of that. Call me Chris."

"Okay. Chris. Lane told me that you wanted to speak to me. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. I just wanted to touch base with you. Make sure that you're finding your niche and that you are happy here."

Smiling, Tristan reassured him, "I love it here. Everyone has been exceptionally great during my transition. And Lane, she's absolutely indispensable. I've never had a better assistant."

"Lane is a wonderful girl. I don't know if you knew this, but I've known her since she was a little girl."

"She mentioned something like that, saying she had been best friends with your daughter since diapers."

Chris stood there reminiscing. "Yeah, those two were so cute growing up."

"All little girls are precious."

Chris knew in his gut that Tristan would be an ideal match for Rory. She would be happy and Tristan came from the right background, and he was polite. This was his chance to get the musician and life of instability away from Rory.

"Have you had the chance to meet my daughter?"

"No I haven't, but I think I saw her the other day."

Chris moved to sit behind his desk, an intimidation tactic. "Tristan, I wanted to invite you to my house for a small dinner party. Rory will be there and I think you would enjoy her company."

Blindsided, Tristan sat there. He couldn't let this happen. "Umm, Sir, as nice as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass."

"Why not? Are you already in a relationship?"

"No. I'm sure Rory is a lovely girl, but I'm so busy right now. With all these new clients I just don't have the time to devote to my personal life."

"Ah, well, I understand that. When you get a little more settled, let me know and I'll introduce you to her."

"Okay." Tristan glanced at his watch, "I need to get going Sir. I have a meeting with Johnson in a few minutes."

"All right. And Tristan, thanks for coming in. You're doing great here. I've heard nothing but good things from your clients."

"I really do think that I'm a good fit here. I really enjoy it. Thanks again."

* * *

As Tristan walked back to his office, he had a dazed expression. _That was close. I wonder what prompted Mr. Hay—Chris to talk of a set-up? If he were like Rory implied, he wouldn't like the thought of her with someone like Junior._ "I wonder."

* * *

Chris sat looking down at the busy streets of New York. _That didn't go as planned. I'll have to set something up so they can meet accidentally. Maybe I'll invite him to Lor's birthday celebration._

He could feel a smile play across his face. Just the mention of Lorelai's name could still do that to him. He was so lucky to be in her life. Being with her, loving and supporting her gave his life meaning.

_The buzzer signaling his assistant shattered his daydreams._

"Mr. Hayden. Dr. Beard is on the line for you."

"Okay. Send him through."

"David. Thanks for calling."

"Hi Chris. I set aside time this Friday for you to come in at one o'clock"

"Friday. That's Lorelai's birthday."

"Chris."

"Okay. Never mind. I'll make it then."

"Good. So, I'll see you soon. Give my love to Lorelai and Rory."

* * *

Her purse sat there, taunting her. All morning long she had been distracted, knowing that Junior's secrets were tucked away in a little electronic device. Rory knew that she needed to return it, as soon as possible, or she would give into the temptation of looking.

"Hey, Sal. I'm leaving for the day at noon. I'm going to work on some stuff at home."

"Okay. Hey how's the birthday planning going?"

"Pretty good. But that reminds me to double check the location."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Rory."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

While sitting in mid-day traffic Rory called the Bubble Lounge.

"Yes, I'm just calling to verify that the Haydens reserved the lower part of the club for Friday, the 28th of August."

"Ma'am, we don't have anything written down, but that doesn't mean anything. Our owner is the one who is in charge of reservations, and he keeps those at his desk."

"Can you verify it with him?"

"Well, he's not in right now, but I can have him call you back."

"Okay. Please do so and have him call me as soon as possible. My name is Rory Hayden and my number is 212-211-1104."

As she finished her call, she pulled up in front of Vinyl.

* * *

The front door dinged, drawing Jess's attention.

"Hi. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Rory."

"Oh, hey. What can I do for you?"

"Well, you can you get Junior for me. I have his phone."

"Ohhhmmm, let me check the back, hold on once second."

Jess rushed to the back. _The shit is about to hit the fan. _He quickly dialed Junior's number at work and waited as his secretary put him through.

"This is Tristan."

As soon as Tristan answered, Jess blurted out, "Junior. You've got to leave work now. Get to my apartment."

"Jess, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Dude, just do it. Rory is here, and she wants to talk to 'Junior' because she has your phone."

"DAMNIT! Okay you have got stall her, it'll take me at least thirty minutes to get to your apartment."

"I'll try my best. Get there as soon as possible. Make sure you go to mine, she'll know you're lying if she steps one foot inside your place."

"Thanks again, Jess."

"Later."

Tristan grabbed his briefcase and started down the hall with purposeful strides, and he paused at Lane's desk. "I'm going out for the rest of the day."

Lane took in the pinched look of Tristan's face and the tension radiating off of him in waves, "Is there something I can do to help you?"

"No, there isn't, but thanks for the offer. I'll try to check in later."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­

Jess walked back out, wondering how he would be able to stall Rory for ten minutes, let alone thirty.

"Rory, I checked in the backroom, but I can't find him. He must have run out on an errand. You are more than welcome to hang around here."

Glancing at her watch, "Well, do you think he'll be gone a while, or will he be right back?

"I think he should be back pretty soon."

"Well, there is an errand I have to run myself. So, I'll just run out and do that and then come back here."

"Alright."

Jess checked his watch, noting that only three minutes had passed. _Okay, just let her stay away for another twenty minutes and it'll all work out._

--------

Fifteen minutes later, the door dinged again, drawing Jess from the backroom.

"Hey Jess. Is he back?"

"No, I'm sorry, he called right after you left. He isn't coming back this afternoon. He's just hangin' around his apartment. I could always give you directions there."

"Well–I do want to give him his phone back. Do you think he would mind?"

"No, not at all. Let me get a pen and I'll write out the best way to get there. He lives here in SoHo, so it's not very far. "

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Tristan had never made it from the financial district to SoHo during the afternoon rush in less than thirty minutes, but luck was on his side. He pulled into Jess's neighborhood in twenty minutes.

He tore out of the car, fumbling with the locks; thank God Jess had cleaned yesterday. Doing a once over of the apartment, he took down photos and stuffed the mail into a kitchen drawer. Realizing that he was still in his suit, he quickly changed into some of Jess's torn jeans and a t-shirt.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"SHIT!" Balling up his thousand-dollar suit, he shoved it under the bed and raced to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Junior," Rory said softly.

He stepped back to let her into the apartment. "Hey babe. How did you know where to find me?"

"Jess told me. Please don't be angry with him."

"I'm not mad at him." He smiled at her. "I'm happy you're here." He just wished that it wasn't under false pretenses and that they were in his apartment and not his best friend's. Guilt stabbed at him like a sharp dagger. He couldn't help but wonder if the longer he continued this deception, the more likely he was to lose Rory in the end. Would she be more forgiving if he confessed? Maybe he should tell her now.

"I have to admit that I could have waited until later to get a hold of you, but I wanted to see you. So, I went to Vinyl to give you back your blackberry, but Jess said that you were out running errands. Since I had time to kill, I left to do an errand, and when I got back he said that you weren't coming back to the store today. So, he gave me your address." She pulled the phone out of her purse and set it on the coffee table. "And also I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

She walked toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck and covered his mouth, kissing him tenderly. "For giving me a beautiful dress, taking me dancing, and giving me a wonderful night."

Tristan smiled and cupped her face, "Trust me, it was my pleasure. Do you have to get back to work, or can I convince you to play hooky with me?"

"Well--."

"Maybe you need a little incentive," he bent his head and took her mouth, moving his lips over hers in a sweet, firm movement. Pulling back, he whispered, "So how does spending the day with me sound?"

She had craved this kind of excitement for so long and was eager and excited to accept whatever he had to offer. "Oh, I think you've convinced me."

"Great. Make yourself comfortable. I need to grab a couple of things, and then we are out of here."

"Where are we going?"

He caressed her silky cheek with the back of his hand, "Don't forget that spontaneity is my middle name. It's a surprise."

Rory shook her head and smiled at his playful grin, "Okay, okay. Well let's hurry 'cause I want my surprise."

While Junior was grabbing his stuff, Rory did a quick survey of the living room. In one corner stood Junior's guitars and sheet music. Photographs lined the fireplace mantel. A large plasma TV and stereo system dominated the room, while a leather sofa invited you to curl up read one of the many books stacked randomly around the room.

"Ror, you ready?"

"Yeah, lead the way."

* * *

Tristan was losing it over this woman, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't everyday that Tristan DuGrey would skip out on half a day of work. She had some sort of strange power over him.

As he escorted her out of the apartment, his mind wandered back to her kiss. The intensity wasn't what leapt out to him, but rather the sweetness. It was a kiss of 'welcome back'. It meant more than any of their previous kisses. She had initiated it; she had shown him that she really wanted to be in his company. Oh, the heat and temptation were there, but without words she had told him whatever they were doing was not about a one-night stand.

All of the sudden this playing at being a bad boy wasn't so bad. Slipping into his bad-boy persona was a little easier than he thought it would be. It meant breaking the rules, but he found that he like his spur-of-the-moment escapades with Rory. He decided to drive his sports car, even though the possibility of the Rory asking about it could always arise.

While zipping down the streets of Manhattan, Rory sat trying to make the different pieces of the Junior puzzle fit. The apartment, the job, the guitar, and even the attitude all fit; but the sports car, the manners, and sometimes the comments he made didn't. There was so much to learn and uncover.

"Junior, where were you born?"

"Lenox Hill Hospital."

"Upper East Side, right? That's a pretty snazzy area of Manhattan."

He looked away from her piercing gaze, "Yeah, I guess. Where were you born?"

"Hartford Hospital, in Hartford, Connecticut"

"Oh, and here I thought you were born and bred in Manhattan."

"Nope, I guess we were both wrong in our assumptions, Upper East Side, huh."

"Trust me, I'm not that interesting."

"Oh, I don't believe that at all. I'd say that you were rather interesting because of your conflicting characteristics. I think you are a badass musician in the body of an overly observant sensitive guy. Simply put, you are a good-guy in a bad-boy wrapper."

Tristan just sat there, neither confirming nor denying her comments. He didn't want to give her any more ammunition to back up her observations.

"This is a great car though."

And back came the guilt. Okay, so maybe taking the sports car wasn't the best move, but he was bound and determined that he wouldn't let it ruin their afternoon. Losing the guilt somewhere around E 79th and 5Th Ave, Tristan pulled into a parking space.

Rory looked around taking in their location. "Central Park and the Met?"

"Yep."

"Really? Okay, I guess I just never thought that you would bring me here of all places."

"Careful, Honey, your blue-blood side is showing."

Chastised, she explained, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you didn't belong in cultural settings. I just figured we would be going somewhere totally out of my 'comfort' zone."

"Trust me when I say this will be an afternoon to remember."

* * *

Tristan had brought a blanket, and after buying a couple of hot dogs and drinks from a vendor they copped-a-squat to people watch.

Rory was thoroughly relaxed. She lay there looking up into the clear blue sky, thinking about the handsome man next to her. Junior was an enigma. The rock-playing bass player and the highbrow Met enthusiast? Some how it all worked, but she did wonder about his roots. Many wealthy individuals frequented Lenox Hill Hospital. Maybe, Junior came from money. He had never said otherwise, she had just assumed.

She felt a hand snake over her stomach, coming to rest on the blanket causing Junior to lean over her. He bent his head down, placing sweet kisses along her neck.

She twined her fingers in the silky strands of his hair; pulling him closer as he whispered into her sensitive ear, "You taste so good." He traced the outer shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue. Slowly blowing his breath over her moist flesh caused a chain-reaction to set off over her body. Goosebumps appeared, her nipples tightened into hard peaks, and she squirmed into the blanket.

Tristan settled over Rory, making room for his body between her legs. "I have been wanting to kiss you since I saw you on the other side of my door."

Rory slipped her arms back around his neck, their legs entwined. "I can't deny the fact that I want to kiss and touch you. It's hard to deny attraction. Don't you think?"

"No. It's not hard, it's impossible."

Their lips met, and for a moment neither of them moved. Rory concentrated on the pressure of his mouth on hers, the sweet taste of the lemonade from earlier, his hard chest and legs pressed against her breasts and belly. Feeling how she affected him caused her to groan out loud.

Tristan gathered her as close as possible, needing to feel the soft cushion of her thighs and the heat radiating from apex of her legs. Their eyes kept the connection, while they caught their breath. He could see the swirls of lust and heat in her eyes, darkening the color to a deep, stormy blue.

Rory discreetly moved her hips against the hardest part of Junior. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled mischievously, "Show me how I make you feel."

He did just that, kissing her until she couldn't breathe; until she couldn't tell where her mouth ended and his began; until she learned his mouth, as if they had been kissing each other for years, instead of minutes. He traced the edge of her jaw with his fingers, down her neck, and around her shoulders. He gathered her closer, if that was even physically possible.

Her nipples had become a physical ache. The pressure of his chest wasn't enough any more. "Touch me, Junior. Please, touch me." Her heartbeat was erratic, and she was taking ragged breaths. Trailing wet kisses up the side of his neck to his ear. She softly nipped his earlobe and repeated her plea.

The feel of Rory's sharp teeth and her impassioned plea was like kindling to a match. Heat jumped between them. Chuckling, he slowly ran his hands along her sides, gripping her hips. "You are one wicked woman." He captured her lips in another bruising kiss.

The need for touch was an instinctual human characteristic. But the need for Junior had become an obsession. Rory whimpered with need, the pressure was still too light, the touches too fleeting. She needed more and Junior was the only one who could help her. He had started an internal fire and it was raging.

Tristan instinctively started to move against her, to bring her closer to the pinnacle but the sound of a dog barking in the distance penetrated his trance. Placing his hands on her hips to keep her restless movements concealed, he broke the soul-shattering kiss. "Baby, we have to stop before we are arrested for public lewdness."

Burying her head in the crook of his neck she panted erratically, "Oh my god! I can't believe I was just making out like a mad-woman in the middle of Central Park on a work day." Her breathing was slowly returning to normal.

Tristan took in her flushed cheeks and her sparkling sapphire eyes. "I can. You let the inner enchantress come out to play. She is a part of you, Rory; embrace it. And I want you to think about two things while we are in the Met. The first being that I want you more than I have wanted anything in a long time. And the second is, all I will be able to think about until we get back to the apartment is the look you get right before you reach your peak."

Rory's expressive face reflected a myriad of emotions: surprise, shock, embarrassment, and a flicker of pleasure. "Umm–I--uh, wow. You sure know how to shock the words right out of a gal."

Tristan rolled off of her and onto his back groaning, "Oh Ror, it's not about shocking you. It's about communicating this fiery need you stir up. I love losing myself in the Met, but I know that I'm not going to be able to concentrate, or enjoy it, because I will be focused on you."

"Well," she said, as she propped up on her elbow and traced an invisible pattern over his chest, "maybe we should skip the Met and just go back to your apartment. I think I have the remedy for your loss of concentration."

He captured her roaming fingers, bringing them up to place a chaste kiss on their tips, "That sounds wonderful, but there is an exhibit I really want to share with you." Tucking a loose piece of her hair behind her ear, "But just remember, after the Met, all bets are off."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And here's a head's up, the next chapter is another "hot, hot, hot" scene, so only my "ickle" gals will get the full version. I will post the tamer version here. Please let me know how you feel. Jackie  
**


	8. The Met

AN: I am so sorry for the long wait in updating. Real life tends to get in the way.I am not abandoning this story, never fear. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. And my fave Trory writers know where they can read the smutty version of this chapter. And another big big thanks to Season 4.5 for fixing this chapter.

* * *

After the peaceful sceneryof Central Park, the Met was almost auditory overload. Groups of tourists were chatting, kids were running around and employees were announcing audio and guided tours. 

Junior and Rory bypassed all of those lines, choosing to explore on their own.

The need to feel and touch each other had not wavered one bit. Holding hands partially satiated the need.

"Now we could spend all day exploring and showing each other our favorite exhibits."

With a cheeky-grin Rory told him, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Tristan smirked and grabbed her in a one armed hug. "You think you're so clever," he dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Bad pun aside, let's go explore."

"Okay. Why don't you lead the way?"

"Deal, but I'm saving one special exhibit for our very last stop. I really think you are going to like it."

"Ohh, what is it?"

Tristan grabbed her hand and led her around a group of grade school students. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Okay. Sorry. I won't ask again. But since you won't tell me that, how about you show me your favorite exhibit?"

They walked through the different forms and styles of art, stopping occasionally in the different eras when something caught one of their eyes.

Two hours and many exhibits later Tristan led Rory toward the Fashion Institutes new exhibit.

"Okay, knowing who your mother is, I'm sure you've grown up with an appreciation of fashion. And when I saw that they were opening this exhibit I knew I had to bring you here."

"Don't keep me in suspense any longer. Lead the way."

Tristan maneuvered them in the right direction. As they approached the exhibit he kept glancing at Rory's face. The minute she saw the sign proclaiming "Chanel" he saw her face light up and knew he had made a right decision.

As they walked down the aisles of the exhibit, her mind was working in overdrive. _I just can't believe how thoughtful he is. He really had turned my image of a bad-boy on its ear. There is so much more to him than I ever imagined._

While they were looking at a collection of dresses, Tristan leaned over to whisper in her ear, "So, good surprise?"

"Oh my god. Good doesn't even begin to describe it."

Tristan stood behind Rory as they watched a video presentation of Coco Chanel's life. He brought his hands up and started massaging the nape of her neck. With every swipe of his thumbs, it got harder to concentrate on the video.

His caresses were innocent by anyone's standards, but the emotions evoked were anything but simple. His touch and the way he treated her brought forth very complicated and strong feelings from her. Feelings she had a hard time ignoring.

Rory closed her eyes. Thoughts and flashes of their time together buzzed through her head.

She moved closer to Junior, breathing in the scent of him. He moved his fingertips into her unbound hair, letting it slip from his hands in a caress. Resting her head on his shoulder, she released a soft contented sigh. She couldn't remember the last time one of her boyfriends had read her so well or observed her as thoroughly as Junior did.

She had such conflicting feelings in regards to Junior. He was like the two different sides of a coin, and she found that she liked both sides very much. But it was getting so complicated. This was supposed to be a purely physical fling, but he was slowing drawing her in with his thoughtful, compassionate and intellectual side. How was she supposed to keep her emotions at bay? Most of her was truly impressed by him but there was a small part of her that was a little dismayed at the potential damage to her heart.

Throughout the rest of the exhibit, Junior was a constant and tempting pressure against her back. As they were leaving, the curator approached them.

"Rory. It's wonderful to see you."

Drawn out of her mussing about Junior she turned to face the woman. "Oh! Susan, it's great to see you, too. How have you been?"

"I've been great. How is your mother? I haven't had the chance to see her in a while."

"You know Lorelai," pausing when she felt Junior's hand slip from her waist, "Oh, I'm sorry, Susan this is my friend, Junior."

Tristan took the hand Susan offered. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I should get back, but I wanted to say hi before you left."

In an unconscious movement, she slipped her hand into Junior's warm grasp. "Well, thanks for stopping. And the Chanel exhibit was great. Junior brought me here to see it. I'll have to tell my mom about it. She'll just die."

"Well, I'm sure I'll see her and Chris here before too long. I guess I'll see you at her party."

"Yes, you will. I'm just doing last minute checks, but we are all set for Friday."

"Good. Well, Junior, it was nice meeting you."

"You too. We had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad, and thanks for bringing Rory down. Rory, lets grab coffee next time you're in the neighborhood."

"Sounds good. Bye, Susan."

They turned to leave and Tristan squeezed her hand. "Is there any thing else you want to see?"

She rested her head against his shoulder as they walked toward the exit. "Not that I can think of."

* * *

As they walked down the street toward his car, Tristan tried asking about the party. "How are the birthday party plans going?"

Her gazed locked onto his face, her eyes unreadable. "They're fine." Turning, she watched a group of kids playing. "So, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?I seem to remember you saying 'All bets were off once we left the Met'."

Tristan was more irritated about the brush off than he let on. He wanted to get to know her but every time he got too near or asked too personal of a question, she put the focus back on the physical attraction they had for each other. Deciding that it would be best not to push her, he went along with her topic change. "Oh, trust me. All bets are off once I get you back to the apartment."

Squeezing his hand she smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry."

* * *

The walk to Junior's apartment was over too soon. The whole car ride from the Met was silent. She had been trying to ignore her conflicting emotions regarding him all day long.

"Umpfuh…" her breath was startled right out of her when Junior unexpectedly picked her up and carried her down a hallway. She took in her surroundings and focused in on a massive walnut bed. The light from the floor to ceiling windows illuminated the room. He carefully placed her on the bed. Watching as he stretched over her supine form, she looked into his eyes. Her heart fluttered and started beating faster.

It was times like these when his eyes captivated her. Showing such depth and charisma that she wondered who he really was. When you looked past his sexy clothes and his devil-may-care attitude he was such a different person. A person she could easily see herself loving; the kind of love that lasted a lifetime.

Too bad he wasn't the forever kind of guy.

Not wanting to waste their time with such heavy thinking, she tried to look away but his rough whisper stopped her.

"Don't, Rory. I'm right here."

Her hands tightened around his biceps. "I always get breathless when I'm around you. Sometimes my heart beats so fast that I'm afraid that I'll pass out."

A smirk appeared right before he lowered his lips the final few inches. He pressed his mouth on hers. She groaned when she felt the fire stir deep within her belly. His hands kneaded the nape of her neck. He took her mouth in a wet open kiss. His silky tongue thrust inside and tangled with hers.

She sunk farther into the down comforter, drowning in a maelstrom of sensations. Only able to catch her breath when Junior started placing kisses down the column of her neck.

His voice came out huskier thank normal. "It's just you and me, tangled in these sheets for the rest of the afternoon." He nipped at her collarbone, remembering that one of the most sensitive places on her body was her neck. He watched as her nipples tightened in invitation and as she squirmed deeper into the bedding.

He gripped her wrists in his palms, lightly pinning them to the mattress. "Look at me, Ror. Know it's me that makes you feel this good."

Arching against him, she pulled slightly at her restraints. "Trust me. I know who exactly is responsible for driving me slowly insane."

Chuckling, he let go of her wrists and moved his hands down to the hem of her shirt while she slowly spread her legs to make room for him.

* * *

They sat cuddling on the sofa when Tristan heard a low buzzing noise. "Do you hear that?"

"Wha—Oh! My phone, hurry it might be the Bubble Lounge."

"Hello?"

"Can I speak with Rory Hayden?"

"This is Rory."

"Hi, this is Chad from the Bubble Lounge. I had a message to call you."

"Oh, thanks for getting back to me. I'm just calling to verify that we have the lower level reserved for Friday. It should be under Hayden. I spoke with someone earlier and she said that it wasn't on the list, but that that didn't mean anything."

"Well, Miss Hayden…." As soon as Rory heard his tone of voice, she knew she was about to get some bad news. "I've looked over every reservation we have gotten for the last two months, thinking it might have been booked under another name, but I just don't have anything down for your party. I wish there was something I could do to accommodate your celebration but we just don't have anything available for that night."

Tristan watched as Rory's face fell. Whatever she was hearing had to be bad news. Pinching the bridge on her nose, she asked, "So, there's no way you can fit us in? The invitations have already gone out, RSVP's have been sent in….I understand. Well thank you anyway."

Silence settled over the room. Only hearing her side of the conversation, Tristan was able to decipher that something had happened to the reservation. As soon as he saw the twin trials of tears flowing down her cheeks, he was around the table. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, "Ror, it'll be okay."

Taking a shuddering breath, "No it won't. The party is ruined. I have no back up place. I don't know what could have happened. My dad was in charge of the reservation. He wouldn't have just not done it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laying this on you."

Tristan cupped her cheeks in his hands, bringing her gaze up to his. "Rory. I'm here for you. You just have to let me."

Winding her arms around his neck, she quietly cried into his shoulder. "I just don't know what to do."

Tristan felt helpless. He quietly held her, trying to frantically come up with an alternative location for her party, when all of the sudden he was struck with inspiration.

"Rory, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to hear me out."

"Okay."

"What about the Met?"

"The Met?"

"Yeah, your mom is a fan of Chanel. There is a Chanel exhibit. There is more than enough room. And that lady, Susan from today, I'm sure if you explained what happened, she could help you."

Rory lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Tears filled her eyes again.

"Damn, Ror. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. It was just a thought."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, it's not that. It's a wonderful idea and it's the perfect place for my mom's party. I should have thought of it myself."

Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a strong hug.

"Now all I have to do is call two hundred people and tell them that the venue has changed."

"Need some help calling?"

A startled look appeared in her eyes. "Junior, I foresee some late nights for myself. After I call the entire guest list, I still have to deal with the catering and the florist. I don't know how the venue change will affect then, but I'm sure it will. And you have to work tomorrow. It's really sweet of you to offer, but it's not your problem. I'm sure I can handle it."

He knew she was skittish when it came to anything beyond the physical nature of their relationship, if you could even call it that. But he also knew that getting past this barrier she kept putting up was too important. If he was truthful, he was also scared that if he didn't push her a little harder, she wouldn't ever let him in. She would just end their affair and he already had too much invested in them to let it just slip away. He realized that she saw him as a temporary distraction. It had been his choice to play this game of deception and now he was backed into a corner. But that didn't mean he had to play by Rory's rules. He could make them up as he went along. "Ror, you have to work also and I know it's not my problem, but I want to help you. No one is forcing me. I just want to be there for you."

If Tristan hadn't been intently listening for a response, he might have missed the softly whispered, "Okay."

* * *

**Please read and review. They make my day. Drop me a line if you are interested in the missing NC-17 scene.**


	9. My Reality

**_AN: I promised this to a friend for her birthday; MrsBoyscout. Hope you enjoy the update, and I already have the next one in the works. Have a great birthday._**

* * *

'_Chink-chink bum, chink-chink bum, chink-chink bum – I never knew. I never knew that everything was falling through. That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue…'_

The words to _Over My Head_ drifted up to Rory, signifying yet another call she had to take. For the last 48 hours her ear had been glued to her phone talking to decorators, caterers, the press and invited guests.

Multi-tasking had become her friend. Absentmindedly she checked over her half of the list, while listening to the event curator from the Met.

"Okay, Susan. Let me just talk to Junior and I'll give you a call…. say in a half hour."

"Great, talk to you then. Bye"

Glancing at the clock, she realized that she had 20 minutes to race home to meet Junior.

* * *

Maneuvering through Manhattan traffic could give the sanest person a headache, but today it gave Tristan a few moments of peace to gather his thoughts.

For the past few nights he had been helping Rory change the venue for her mother's party. So many things were falling into place, not just with the party, but also between the two of them. He was getting to spend time with her; showing her that he could be a reliable, compassionate partner.

Rory had a tendency of holding back with him. She allowed him to only focus on the pleasure they could give each other. She acted as if reality didn't factor into their time together. While he was angry at her father for leaving the weight of the party planning to her, he truthfully was grateful for Chris's mess-up. He was man enough to admit that without Chris's faux pa he wouldn't have broken past those carefully erected emotional walls Rory had protecting her from their 'short-time' together.

Breaking for a red light a few blocks from Rory's home, Tristan thought back to the previous night. She had been talking about her mother, which had felt like a major victory because she was always very careful about revealing personal information. He knew first-had that Lane was her childhood best friend but she explained the mysterious relationship she had with her mother.

He already _knew_ of Lorelai Gilmore, it was hard not to. From a business standpoint she was a success. Everyone knew the story of the little chic boutique that ballooned into a celebrity favorite. But she told him about the 'real' person, the person the cameras didn't see.

"_My mother and I are kindred spirits, without her, I don't make sense. When I was growing up and every little girl wanted to be a princess, I wanted to be Lorelai. She always sparkled and made everything better. It was like she was my own personal princess. And my dad? He was the prince. I can remember sitting in her studio watching her create beautiful things. It was magical. There was this one time I was sitting on one of the chairs watching my dad passing at the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed in a tux telling me not to be like my mother, keeping her husband waiting, and then in the middle of his sentence, he just stops and turns. I don't know how he knew she was standing there, but he did. The look of love and amazement on his face was humbling. Even as a little girl I knew how special their love was. I knew I would never settle for less than what they had together."_

Seeing a parking spot just down the block from Rory's place he pulled over. Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a deep breath. The moment from last night had been playing over and over in his mind all day long. It really drove home, that what he was doing, was wrong.

Sure, he could admit to getting involved with women where the basis of their relationship was physical satisfaction, but those instances could be counted on one hand. Rory definitely did not belong on that hand. He needed some advice, pronto. Glancing at the clock, he grabbed his cell to dial Jess.

* * *

"Yo!"

"Jess do you have a second?"

"Ya man, what's going on?"

"I'm getting ready to meet Rory and man, Jess. This is so screwed up."

"What are you talking about? For the last week you two have been attached at the hip. Speaking of which, I haven't seen you around here lately.

"Yeah I know. Sorry about that, but between helping Rory move the party and work. It's just been a little crazy, but I'll definitely be there for the sale this weekend."

"Great, I knew I could count on you. So, lay it on me. What's the problem?"

"You know how I've been helping her. Well as bad as this is to say, I'm grateful for her dad's screw up. It's given us more time to spend together. I know we've only been together for a week, but god, I can so see her as my future. I've never felt like this before. I know we've only known each other for a week, but it's right. I know it.

"I've told you she's made it apparent that she see our time together as temporary but, man, she's opening up, telling me things about her family. As much as I would like to believe that everything will work out fine, I know it won't. Last night she was telling me about her mom and dad. How she will never settle for less than what they have. You should have seen her face when she was talking about them, it would have humbled even your cynical ass."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"No, just give me a second without butting in. One, you're talking about this girl being your future. That's real quick, man. How can you know that she is the "one"? Yeah, you've said it feels right. But that waitress, Anna, when I was with her it felt _right_."

"Shut up. I knew I should have called someone else for advice."

"Alright. Alright, I'll be serious. It's going to suck to hear this, but I've never lied to you before and I'm not gonna start now. It is true. She is going to be mad that you've lied. You have to pick the right moment to tell her. If you two are connecting like you say you are, you have to use the good times and her insight to the 'real' Tristan to show her it hasn't all been a lie. Tell her you were so blown away by her that you took any chance you could to meet her. Tell her you wouldn't hurt her for the world and if she could look beyond this one little mistake, you would do everything in your power to make her happy. Sure, Junior isn't really your name, but is it your nickname. You do play the bass, you do work at Vinyl. The only part that hasn't been true is that you are a number man at her father's business. Oh, and the apartment, but that's not a big deal."

Tristan sat there flabbergasted. He knew that beyond the cavalier attitude and sarcastic wit, Jess was introspective and caring, but at times it still threw him when he saw the other side of his best friend, "Thanks man. It means a lot to have you in my corner. I'll talk to ya later."

"Okay, good luck. Junior, I am sorry."

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for my misdirection, none of this would have happened and you wouldn't be in this position."

"Jess, no worries. Yeah, you may have misdirected her, but I made the decision to play along. Truthfully, even if it doesn't work out the way I want it to, I don't regret any of the time I've spent with her. You are right though, without you none of this would have happened and I could have missed out on getting to know this amazing woman. If nothing else, I should have said thank you. Alright. I gotta go before I'm late."

"Bye"

Dry wiping his face and glancing at the clock one last time Tristan got out of the car ready to face the prospect of losing his shot at happiness.

_

* * *

Ring! Ring!_

"TRISTAN! Geez, I told you it would work out."

Lane looked at the phone confused,"Umm, is this Vinyl?"

Raking his hand through his hair in frustration Jess apologized, "Sorry about that I thought you were someone else I had just been talking to. This is Vinyl, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, that's okay. I was in there last week. My name is Lane Kim and I was just calling to ask if the guitar for Dave Rygalski had come in?"

Rummaging through the shipping slips he found the one marked 'KIM', "It should be in, Saturday. We open at 9. So, you can stop in any time after then to get it."

"Great. I'll be in. Thanks."_  
_

After hanging up the phone, Lane grabbed her red pen and circled Saturday. Maybe she'd get to see Rory's new man while she was there.

* * *

"Dr. Beard will be right with you Mr. Hayden."

Absentmindedly, Chris nodded at the nurse. Sitting in the exam room, all he could focus on was the white walls and the smell. It was too clean in there, too sterile.

Each second seemed to last an eternity as they slowly ticked by. Finally, he could hear rustling outside the door, the jingling of the handle. Time seemed to slow even further. In those seconds before the door opened he recalled the conversation with David from the other day.

"_Chris, I have your lab work. There was an unusually high PSA result, and I think we should get you in here for further testing. That way we can see what we are dealing with."_

"Chris, good to see you."

"David. Is it? Is it really good to see me or is that your standard greeting."

Dr. Beard stood there looking at his life-long friend, and shook his head. "I see that your attitude hasn't changed from earlier in the week."

Chris took a deep breath and slowly released it, trying to keep his anger from escalating. "How would you feel not knowing what you are facing?"

* * *

_Knock, knock_

"Come in. It's unlocked."

Tristan walked to find Rory sprawled on the sofa watching TV. "How safe is that? You didn't know it was me at the door."

Rory ignored the stern look on Junior's face, focusing instead on how happy just seeing him made her. Patting the spot next to her head, "I knew it was you, I'm psychic. Now come over here and be my pillow."

Shaking his head at her, he walked to the sofa and laid on top of her, bracing his arms next to her head to keep most of his weight off of her. "Nope. It's your turn to be _my_ pillow."

Locking her arms around his neck Rory gazed up into his soulful blue eyes and smiled, "I think I could be happy doing that."

Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled to the side, reversing their positions.

"Hey. I thought I was supposed to be the pillow this time."

Taking the time to brush her hair away from her face before responding Tristan said, "I like you too much to crush you. Besides, I like holding you."

Leaning into the soft caress, she nuzzled his hand. "What would you say if I told you that I made the last arrangement for the party this afternoon?"

"That you are amazing."

"Well, not only did I do that, but Susan called me. Apparently she can't make it to a showing of _Wicked_ next week and she thought that we might want to go. What do you think?

"That sounds good. Just let me know what the day and time."

Glancing at Rory hands that were busy plucking the material of his shirt Tristan was reminded of his childhood cat. "Do know you're like a cat. When I was little we had this cat named Fluffy-dandelion."

Rory couldn't help the snicker that escaped, "Fluffy-dandelion?"

He couldn't believe it, but he felt himself blush. "Hey. I was four. But back to my story. We had this cat and every time you sat down, she would climb on top of you, using her paws to knead you until she found the perfect spot. And once she was content she would use her head and rub it against you until you pet her. You're just like her. Every time I have you in my arms, your hands are always busy, plucking at my shirt. Or when I brush the hair away from your face, you lean into the caress. It's sweet."

It was Rory's turn to blush a little. Thinking back to every other time they had cuddled she realized he was right. "I can't help it. You're shirts are always so soft and I can't get enough of the way your hands feel on me."

Laying back down, with her cheek pressed against his chest she asked, "Would you mind terribly if we just vegged out tonight? The past few days have been crazy hectic and now that we have some peace and quite I want to take advantage of it."

Dropping a quick kiss on top of her head, he nodded, "That sounds perfect. How about we order some pizza."

"Mmmm extra cheese."

"Deal. Wanna grab the phone and I'll order?"

Listening to Junior order the pizza, Rory sighed contentedly, thinking, _I could get used to this_.

While Rory lay there giggling at Hyde and Fez, Tristan laid there pretending that this was reality.

He would tell her the truth tomorrow.

**AN: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I know it wasn't action packed, but bear with me while I get back into the groove of the story. I hope the tone was inline with the pervious chapters. Don't forget to review.**


	10. It's My Party

**So sorry for the extensively long wait between chapters, I have no excuses, thought I am sorry. This chapter is dedicated to Michelle, sorry it's late, but I hope it worth it. And I huge thanks to M for the beta**

_The moments before true wakefulness overtake can be very deceiving. Everything was right with the world, lies had no bearing, and familial obligations weren't waiting to be dealt with. Nothing existed beyond the warm cocoon of bedclothes and the soft body lying next to you. Pulling Rory's pliant body deeper into his embrace, Tristan held on for dear life as if subconsciously realizing that everything would change once she knew the truth._

Slowly waking up he looked down at the female that was using his arm as a pillow. Feathering wisps of her hair away from her face he took a moment to bask in the perfection of her features. The vivid blues of Rory's eyes were her most captivating feature. With them hidden behind sleep heavy eyelids he was able to appreciate the dusting of freckles, the peaches and cream complexion and petal soft lips. Using the tip of his finger he traced her lips, causing a chain reaction to occur; goose bumps appeared on her arms, her nose twitched and her eyelids fluttered open.

Before she could even open her mouth to say 'morning, Junior tilted her chin up, capturing her lips in a kiss full of heat, desire and lust. His tongue laved her lower lip asking for entrance, bent on consuming her. When he pulled back his breathing was ragged and the evidence of his hunger was between them pulsing. Nothing warmed her faster than the thought of fulfilling one of her fantasies.

Screwing up the courage she reached down, and encircled him with her hand. He groaned, low and long, as she caressed him. Stroking his length with her fingers, she gave out a little whimper of her own at the feel of satin skin around that rock-hard heat. Somewhere in the recesses of her consciousness she heard the far off ringing of her house phone.

_Ring………..Ring……….Ring_

Tristan heard the ringing of the phone at the exact same time she did, but he was too far-gone. Capturing her lips in a blistering kiss he made his way to her ear lobe, moving his hips in rhythm with her strokes. Nipping at the soft flesh he murmured, " Let the machine get it." Rolling them so that she was on her back, he knelt between her spread legs. Capturing her randy hands he moved them so that they were up by her head, grasping the rails of her headboard.

Once he had her positioned to his liking he traced the dips and valleys of her body. Looking her in the eyes he reverently told her how beautiful she was. Leaning down he nuzzled her chest, teasing one achingly sensitive nipple with flicks of his tongue. He felt her spear one of her hands in his hair. He pulled back, "Nuh, uh."

"Please…"

Grinning wickedly, "Absolutely. Once your hand is back where it belongs." Feeling a blush spread from her chest upward, she shut her eyes as she grasped the headboard. She flinched at the feel of Junior's lips coving her nipple. His tongue lapped and swirled until he finally drew her into his mouth and suckled.

The pressure and wet heat aroused her to the point of dizziness. Her other nipple ached, needing his attention. As if sensing this he took her pebbled flesh into the steamy confines of his mouth, drawing a deep groan from her. Gasping in pleasure, writhing on the cool sheets was a welcome contrast to the heat burning inside her.

Tristan followed the slope of her breast and the line bisecting her abdomen, peppering kisses around her bellybutton. Using his hands he traced the outside length of her legs, up the inside to her thigh urging her to spread them wider, causing her to whimper in anticipation.

Unable to resist, he slid his fingers into the wet heat of her, teasing her, feeling her shudder in response to the slide of his fingers.

"So wet," he groaned as he played with her slick opening. Gauging her responses, watching as she bit down on her lip, trying to keep the whimpers from escaping her throat."

_Ring……Ring………Ring……._

He felt her tense as the phone began to ring again. "Ignore it."

Gasping as her hips writhed against the drag of his fingers, she nodded, "M, m, machine."

Feeling Junior's hot breath against her core caused her eyes to screw up in anticipation. Her body jerked with the first flick of his tongue against her pert little clit. A whimper escaped. She was lost in the feel of his morning stubble abrading the inside of her thighs, lost in the moment, until she was rudely yanked back to reality when her mother's voice filled her bedroom.

"_Ror…..Rory! I know you're there. Wake up and wish your beautiful mother a happy birthday."_

Feeling Junior lay his forehead against her belly, a wash of disappointment cascaded through her body. Blindly reaching for the phone, "Mom, Happy Birthday."

_Thank you daughter of mine. How sad is it that I had to call you to get my birthday greeting? I would have thought I had taught you better. Are you okay? You sound out of breath._

Rory was about to respond when she felt slide of Junior's tongue grazing her. Her breath caught in the back of her throat, "Oh..uh…call back..back later."

Tristan looked up at her with a devilish twinkle in his eye. With one hand under her hips, he reached up with his other to stroke her breast. Causing her to arch against him, her body tense, and he knew she was close. Hearing her slam the phone back down, he dipped his tongue lower, deeper, tasting and teasing her until she anchored her hands in his hair as tremors shook her body.

Hearing a contented sigh escape her lips, he placed a sweet kiss on her belly before rolling off the bed and heading to the bathroom, calling over his shoulder, "Don't forget to call your mom back."

* * *

After being in meetings all morning, Chris was exhausted., All he wanted to do was sleep but he still had to meet with Johnston, Murphy and DuGrey. 

Glancing at the photo of Rory and Lorelai at the beach fire from last summer, he smiled gently for a moment but alternately was hit with a tidal wave of guilt. Shaking his head he quietly acknowledged how much of Lorelei's party he had left to Rory.

_Ding_

Looking at the reminder that popped up on the computer screen he saw that he had two approaching appointments. The first was with Tristan DuGrey and the second was his follow up with Dr. Beard.

Calculating how many minutes he had until Tristan arrived, he dialed Rory's number.

_You've reached Rory. Sorry I missed your call, but if you leave your name and number I will call you back at my earliest convince. (Beep)_

While gazing at the picture of her he left a voicemail on her phone, _"Ror- it's dad. I'm so proud of everything that you have accomplished…I'll see you later kid. Love you."_

One call down, one to go. Once finding the number of _Dylan's Candy Bar, _he placed a call to for a special birthday surprise. "Dylan, it's Chris Hayden, I need a delivery made to the house for Lorelai's birthday. Let's see, how about two crates of Mallowmars and one large coke slushy and can you throw in a card saying _Happy Birthday baby, and please try for a little self-control, I don't want to find you in a sugar coma when I come home. Love Christopher._ Thanks, Dylan, and can you just send the bill to the office?"

Glancing at the computer screen once more, he buzzed Sally. "Would you get DuGrey in here for me? Thanks."

While waiting or his newest employee he sat there thinking of the best way to get the _loser_ away from his daughter and the blond that just walked in was the key to his success in his place.

"Tristan, good to see you. I wanted to make sure that you were on the right track with the Fletchers. Remember, I'm here if you decide that you need the additional support. Speaking of the right track, I want to ensure that you meet the right people to help you along the way."

Something about this didn't feel right to Tristan. "Uh, I appreciate the offer. The Fletchers are coming in with very diversified holdings. There are some suggestions I have for viable alternatives, but I'm always open to suggestions."

They sat there discussing options for the Fletchers' holdings until Sally buzzed in to remind Chris about his doctor's appointment.

Chris walked Tristan to his office door, knowing this was the last chance to mention the party. "Tristan, before you leave, I wanted to invite you to Lorelai's party. It's at the Chanel exhibit at the Met. I would consider it a personal favor if you would attend. So, seven, tonight?"

Trying to be diplomatic when turning down your boss was difficult. "Well, umm I really would like to. I've read nothing but wonderful things about your wife, but I really should take those ideas we talked about to the Fletchers. You know, hit the ground running?"

Everything about this young man impressed Chris. This was the type of man his daughter should meet. Someone who worked hard, and worked well for those depending on him. "Tristan, while I appreciate your devotion and drive, I think the Fletchers can hold off until Monday. I look forward to seeing you tonight and I'm sure you'll enjoy meeting my daughter Rory."

"I'm sure I would enjoy meeting your daughter, but I should also make sure that the plans I have for later this evening will keep. How about I call later today? Again thank you for all the good suggestions this afternoon."

"Sounds good." Watching Tristan walk back towards his office, Chris was hit with a sense of right about this young man. Indeed this was the man for his baby, and he would see to it.

* * *

Lane stood in the doorway having an internal debate. On one hand, her boss told her to deliver a message to her supervisor and on the other, she knew this message would affect her best friend. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

_Knock, knock_

Not bothering to look up from the prospectus, Tristan shouted, "Come in."

"Mr. DuGrey."

Hearing Lane's voice, Tristan looked up from his paperwork, a small frown graced his lips once he saw the pinched, disappointed look on his personal assistance's face.

"Lane, come in. Sit down. Is there anything I can do for you? You look a little troubled."

After taking a deep breath, she just started talking, laying it all out there.

"Tristan, I'm supposed to come in and issue an invitation to Loreali's birthday party from Mr. Hayden. He wants to introduce you to his daughter, Rory. And now that I've done that I'm going to ask a favor of you. I'm going to ask you not to show up. The first time you asked about Rory I told you not to waste your time. It's nothing personal, but I can't tell you how many times Ror has told me she could never see herself with someone who works for her father. She thinks they are all uptight and only worry about appearances and money, not that I think that you're like that at all, but that's what she thinks. I'm not asking this as your assistant, but as her best friend. I'm going to tell you something, and I hope it helps you decided whether you want to attend the party. Rory is happy right now, happier than I have seen her in long time. She met someone, it's new, but she met someone who sees her, not the daughter of a Wall Street Mogul, or the daughter of a famous Fashion designer. You've always said to treat you like a friend, not a supervisor, Mr. Dug….Tristan, don't push this meeting. I love Chris like he was my own father, but his actions are misguided. He may think he knows what's best for his daughter, but in this case, he doesn't."

Tristan sat there gob smacked. He had never seen Lane so impassioned. Before she launched into another rant he tried to formulate a response. "Lane, I understand your position." He took a deep breath trying to quickly formulate a sentence that wouldn't back him into another corner. "Thank you for delivering the invitation from Mr. Hayden, even though it goes against your best friend alliance, which I can totally appreciate. I know coming in here had to be hard for you and I want to ease some of your worries."

"Okay…" nodding along to what Tristan was saying, Lane waited for him to continue talking.

"The day I asked you about Rory, I did want to meet her. She is a very beautiful woman. That aside, I value you, Lane. I would never want to make this an uncomfortable atmosphere for you to work in. It was never my _intention_ to meet Rory. I will tell you what I told Mr. Hayden when he first invited me to Loreali's party." Noticing the look of surprise on Lane's face, he paused.

"Oh, I had no idea he had already invited you."

"Yeah, this afternoon he mentioned it. I told him that I would get back to him with my answer." Picking up the phone he dialed Mr. Hayden's office.

"Hi, Sally, it's Tristan. Is Mr. Hayden available?"

"_No, he's at a doctor's appointment, but he did leave a message for you. He told me to tell you that he looks forward to seeing you this evening and that you should get there no later than 7:30 to get there before the crowd converges."_

"Oh, uh…okay. Thanks, Sally."

Tristan distractedly hung up the phone, the fleeting thought _Well there went that escape plan_ running through his mind. "Um, Lane, I guess I'll see you tonight."

Confused at the turn of events, Lane cocked her head, "What happened?"

"Well, apparently Mr. Hayden has already left for a doctor's appointment. He left a message basically stating that he expects me to attend, and to get there no later than 7:30. But I give you my word that you will not see me with Rory. I don't want to jinx anything but let's just say that my personal life has undergone a change since I first asked about Rory."

Lane sat there, feeling the blood rush to her face. How could…"Ohmigod Mr. DuGrey, I don't think you know how much I regret my outburst. I came in here ranting like a fool. I sincerely hope you accept my apology." Hanging her head in shame, she felt like crying. Feeling a squeeze on her shoulder she looked up into the amused eyes of her boss.

Smiling, "Don't worry about it, Lane. I just hope Rory realizes what a wonderful friend she has in you."

"Thanks. Umm, I guess I'll see you tonight, Mr. DuGrey."

Nodding in affirmation, he watched Lane disappear out his office. Yeah_, not if I can help it._

* * *

Susan and her employees had truly out done themselves. Looking around at the extraordinary transformation of the Chanel exhibit Rory was reminded on an article that once described Coco Chanel as _audacious, a perfectionist, a unique individual, a passionate woman and a visionary_. They had taken all of these adjectives that described a fashion icon, her mother's idol, and applied them to Lorelai Gilmore and her personality. The room was swathed in varying shades of Chanel pink and shades of black. There was glitz and glamour galore. It was Lorelai to at "T".

The party was set to start in one hour; Lorelai was to arrive in and hour and twenty minutes with Chris. All that was left to do were minor last minute checks. As she was loading the slide show, she glanced up and sent a smile Junior's way. He was going over music instructions with the band.

Feeling her gaze on him caused Tristan to pause in his instructions, looking to the side he sent her a quick smile and then went back to talking to the singer, Mike. "So, you know the words to _Everything,_ right?"

"Yeah, no problem," Mike turned to the pianist, "you know the new Buble song don't you Charlie?"

"Yeah."

Tristan was beyond happy. "Great. Okay, I need you to play it relatively early. Rory is going to be playing hostess for most of the night, and I want to make sure we at least dance to this one song. I really appreciate you guys coming out on such short notice."

Bumping knuckles with Tristan, Mike smirked. "Man, Jess told me you were sprung on some chick, but this is sappy, even for you DuGrey."

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Rory was far enough away from the conversation, "Dude, watch the name dropping. She doesn't really know my full name and when she does find it out, I want to be the one to tell her."

"Got ya. Don't worry, go help your lady. She looks a little tense. We have the music covered."

After covering all the musical bases Tristan walked back over to Rory. " Babe, you look tense."

Placing his hands on her shoulders he started to knead the stress knot that was forming.

Letting her head droop forward, _God, this man has some skillful hands._ "I'm a little worried. I haven't heard back from my dad. I called him this afternoon to remind him what time he was supposed to get here with my mom. But still no call." Turning in his embrace, taking all the comfort that Junior so easily gave, she wound her arms around his neck and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

Not thinking through his next response Tristan just spoke, "Didn't he have that doctor's appointment?"

Pushing back to create some distance between their bodies, and look of confusion graced her face, "What? What are you talking about?"

_SHIT, Shit, double shit. Think damnit. _"Oh, umm. Didn't you say something like that earlier in the week?"

Looking at him like he was crazy. "No."

Tristan could feel sweat breaking out on his temple. So misdirection didn't work; it was now time to try distraction. Glancing around the busy room he got an idea, "You know baby, I never told you how hot you look. Wanna go find a coat closet, scope out a good place for later this evening?"

Taking in the leer that Junior was sending her way, Rory felt a snicker build its way up her throat. "Okay Casanova, we can go find a dark corner, but don't think that we will be putting it to use later on." Lacing her fingers through his, Rory started leading them behind the drop down screen that was to be used for the slide show.

_Score, she forgotten about Chris and the doctor's appointment._ Following Rory behind the screen Tristan counted his lucky stars.

He couldn't believe how many times fast-talking or distraction had saved his butt. This was the hard part, the constant need to watch every little thing that came out of his mouth. Consciously remembering that his "real-life" could never touch what he was building with Rory. He had to tell her, but not tonight, maybe tomorrow.

* * *

The atmosphere at McSorley's was exactly what he needed; a place that often offered conversation if that was what you were looking for. Not that Chris was, he needed the solace McSorley's offered because he could sit at one of the scarred wooden tables without being bothered. He could drink pint after pint of the best ale New York had to offer.

Staring into the amber liquid filling his pint, he tried to pinpoint the exact moment when his life took a sharp left. There had been no pain, no indicators that he was sick. He led a very fulfilled life. His beautiful vibrant wife was his soul mate. She had given him a beautiful daughter, inside and out and together they had made a happy home full of love and laughter. He worked hard to provide for his family, to protect them.

Since leaving David's office, his mind had been racing with unanswered questions. Looking at this watch he pulled out his cell, waiting for Lorelai's voicemail to kick in. "Hey Lor. I'm running late. I know I'm supposed to pick you up, but I'm going to have to meet you at the Met, seven-thirty sharp. And I'm not talking Lorelai seven-thirty, but _actual_ seven-thirty. Love you babe, see you there."

Taking in the other patrons of McSorley's, his gaze landed on a table of what looked to be fraternity boys. Chuckles escaped as he watched one of them hit on the pretty bar maid. Another table caught his eye; this time it was a group of older men, men that looked to be his father's age. This was one of the great things about the Ale House; it was an institution in New York where men and women of all ages came together. There was so much history involved in a place like McSorley's and most of it could be found on the newspaper clipping adorning the walls.

Finishing off the last dregs of his pint, he got up with purpose. He would live this night for Lorelai. His problems could wait until tomorrow, he would gather his family and he would tell them tomorrow.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Lorelai walked through the door. Scanning the crowd she looked for her handsome husband, pausing to wave hello to friends. Not having any luck in finding Chris, she started combing the crowd for Rory. The sound of a mic turning on fed over the loud speaker causing her to jerk her attention to the stage.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. The guest of honor has arrived, and only fifteen minutes later than planned."

_Bah dum bum _claps and chuckles followed. "No, seriously though. Everyone on the count of three, it's HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

_One ……Two……Three ."_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_" _choursed from around the room.

Looking into the laughing face of her daughter, Lorelai curtseyed and waved to her family and friends. Lorelai watched as Rory turned and placed her hand on the arm of a superb pieced of man candy, directing them to her.

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" Gathering her mother in a big hug, she pulled back, smiling.

"Thanks, Kid. This is wonderful." Linking arms with Rory, she turned her speculative gaze to the tall blonde male, "And who might this be? A birthday present for me?" Batting her eyelashes, "Thanks, Ror. Now we have to hurry before my husband shows up and takes you away from me."

Thoroughly captivated by the woman standing before him, Tristan held out his hand chuckling, "Junior DuGrey, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lorelai. I've heard nothing but wonderful things from Rory."

Muttering to Rory just how smooth Junior was, Lorelai allowed him to escort them to their table. Once they were all seated Rory asked the loaded question that had been plaguing her since her mother's arrival. "Where is Dad?"

Waving a dismissive hand back at Rory, "He was running late. Oh! And if he asks, I was here at seven-thirty on the dot."

He could not believe how alike the two women looked. The same chocolate waves of hair, the same startling clear blue eyes twinkled at each other. Realizing that they were both looking at him expectantly, "Oh, sorry. Zoned out there. What were you saying?"

"I was just telling Rory how parched I was and that it would be a great opportunity for you to get us drinks. That way we can talk about how pretty you are while you are gone."

Taking their drink orders, Tristan walked towards the bar; putting a little swagger in his step, knowing the mother daughter duo was watching him.

Rory sat there grinning at the good-natured response from Junior. She had been very hesitant in even thinking about bringing him to the party. "So, mom…go ahead. I know you're waiting for the green light."

Taking in her daughter's flushed complexion and twinkling eyes, Lorelai felt a burst of happiness, near the vicinity of her heart. She hadn't seen Rory look this excited about a man for a long time. "Babe, Junior is as far away from your dad's minions as you can get. And that face…I'm sure to have gorgeous grand-babies."

"_Mother!"_

"No, seriously though, are you happy?"

Rory sat there thinking, really thinking about what her mom was asking. "I don't think I've ever been this happy. But I don't know if that is a good thing or not."

"What do you mean?"

How could she explain what was going on in her head, let alone her heart? Scanning the crowd for Junior and seeing him in the long line for the bar, she took the opportunity to tell Lorelai her worries.

"What I mean is, he is supposed to be temporary, but he doesn't act like this is temporary. I've told myself to just go with the flow, but I can't fully let myself enjoy it because I'm constantly worrying about the meaning behind his words and actions. I mean, at times he is the text book definition of a bad boy and other times his manners rival those of Grandma Emily."

Lorelai took Rory's hand in hers. "Well, I'm not going to tell you to end this because you are scared. You look happier than I've ever seen you. So what, if Junior is looking at this as more than temporary? I, as you mother, am happy that you aren't just having a hot fling." Sending Rory a sly look, "I'd rather you had a hot relationship."

Her mother could always make her smile, even in the middle of a serious talk. "While I'm happy that you're okay with me being in, as you call it, a 'hot' relationship, I can't help but feel like I don't_ really_ know Junior. I never wanted to get involved with someone who was so focused on money or monetary items, but at every turn he has a belonging that I associate with money. He immediately recognized that house we rented in Utah; he has a blackberry - the phone of investors not a guitar player. Oh and not only did he help me organize this shindig, but that tux he is wearing surely doesn't look like it came off the rack. What does your designer eye say about that?"

Using a critical eye, Lorelai looked at the cut and fit of the tux adorning the enigma that was involved with her only daughter. "Okay, so it doesn't look like it came from Men's Warehouse, but how do you know it didn't come from his stint as a singing waiter? All I'm saying Rory, is don't disregard this guy because he isn't falling neatly into some preconceived box that you've labeled "Junior – Bad Boy", He is a person and people have many layers. Take the time to get to know him, and don't keep him from knowing the real you because you are shielding your heart from someone "temporary." You never know how long people are supposed to be in your life, you just have to appreciate them while they are, learn from them because every experience you have shapes you into the person you are supposed to be."

Pulling each other into a tight hug, Rory thanked her for the advice. Looking over Rory's shoulder Lorelai noticed Junior making his way back to the table. "Here comes your man. Now it's a party and I expect you to have some fun."

Arriving back at the table he placed their drinks down. As the first few chords of _Everything_ began, Tristan asked to steal Rory away for a moment, "You don't mind do you, Lorelai?"

The original version of Rory's eyes twinkled at him. "Nope, not at all. She's all yours as long as you don't mind your toes stepped on."

Enveloping Rory's hand in his, he gently steered them onto the dance floor, keeping an eye out for either Chris or Lane. "I picked this song out for you."

Smiling softly, "Just remember my mom's warning. I apologize in advance for the torture your toes are about to experience."

_You're a falling star; You're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And You're the perfect thing to see._

He reached out gathering her slight body closer to his. Nuzzling behind her ear, finding the place where the scent of gardenias was always present.

_And you play your card, but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

Running her fingers though the short hair at the nape of his neck, Rory listened to the lyrics of the song. "Whose song is this?"

"It's Michael Buble. It's called _Everything_."

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

A little shocked that her rock-and–roll man would listen to the young big band singer more than surprised her. "I never would have pictured you as a Michael Buble fan."

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

"Ah, let me guess, you thought my musical knowledge spanned rock and alt rock, but I actually have very eclectic taste in music." Smirking down at her, he ghosted a kiss across her forehead. "I know a lot about music and artists."

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

Not one to let an opportunity pass her by, she quickly thought of some of the interesting tid bits of musical knowledge she had acquired through her audiophile best friend. "Okay mister, what popular singer's first name is Polly?"

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_Polly…. Polly. _Furrowing his brow he tried to think of potential Pollys but none came to mind. "Well, the only Polly I can think of is Polly Pocket and I'm guessing that isn't the answer."

Rory felt a giggle bubble up before she could stop herself, "Eerrrnh, wrong! The Polly we are looking for is Polly Jean Harvey. Her first band was named P.J. Harvey. Thanks for playing but your lose!"

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_Cause you're my everything._

_yeah, yeah _

Laughing out loud, Tristan spun her out and then back into his embrace. "Okay, Miss Smarty-pants, I have one you won't be able to answer and if you don't you have to admit that I am master of all. Deal?" Sealing the deal with a kiss she looked up at him, "You have yourself a deal."

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

"Okay, what song did Randy Brachman write as a practical joke on his stuttering brother?"

As soon as she heard the question, she knew she had lost. "Uh, that's not fair. I don't have the slightest idea."

Smirking, he spun her out one last time before gathering her close murmuring, "Well, just call me Master. The song is a little something called _You Ain'tSeen Nothing Yet."_

As the last few notes of the song played out, Tristan slowly lowered his lips, using them to tease the corners of her mouth, brushing softly against her full silky lower lip. Somehow she didn't feel uncomfortable standing in the middle of a crowd allowing family friends and acquaintances to see her getting thoroughly kissed by the tall blonde man.

* * *

Lorelai watched Rory and Junior on the dance floor. She had never seen her baby looking happier. Her birthday celebration was close to perfect; the only thing missing was her husband. Glancing at her watch, it was going on eight thirty. Chris should be arriving in a few minutes. Feeling the table shift, she looked up to see Junior seating Rory at the table.

"Lorelai, I'm going to go get Rory a drink. Can I get you anything?"

Thinking for a moment, "Yeah, a vodka martini, two olives would be great." Knowing that Rory's vice was good champagne she asked the duo, "Do you guys want to get a bottle of champagne?"

And excited grin appeared on Rory's face, "Oh, yes. Please"

Tristan stood there looking back and forth between mother and daughter and the excited looks gracing their faces, "Okay, um any specific kind I'm supposed to request?"

Not one to miss an opportunity to lovingly embarrass her daughter, "Well Junior, if you plan on taking my daughter home to do unspeakable things to her," at this point Lorelai had to dodge Rory's failing attempts to cover her mouth, "you must, must know that her one true weakness is a good quality champagne. Now, which one would you order?"

Grinning at the antics of the older women and the embarrassed flush on Rory's cheeks, "Um, I'm going to have to go with a magnum of Louis Roederer Cristal."

Turning to address her red-faced daughter she smiled, "Ah honey, you lucked out. He doesn't just have a cute face," turning to give him a speculative look, "but he also has the ability to please a woman, and I'm guessing not just in bed."

When her mother got going it was hard to stop her, but the last comment was just too much, even by Lorelai standards hissing at her, "_Mother."_

"Uh oh, Junior, I think my daughter wants to have a word with me." Making a shooing motion at him, "if you want to keep the lady like image of her in your mind you might want to make for the bar."

Tristan shook his head at their antic, but wisely took the word of advice. "Alright ladies, I'll be back in a few."

"Ror, I'm sure you're embarrassed and yes my last quip was a little over the line, but don't you love watching that man walk away?"

Unable to keep the startled giggle from escaping, Rory shook her head and lay her cheek on her mother's shoulder. Had anyone been looking at the mother daughter duo, they would have seen appreciative looks on both of their faces.

* * *

Christopher Hayden stood in the archway that led to the party being held in his wife's honor, glancing at the clock displayed on the wall he noted that he was _only _two and a half hours late. It was going on ten o'clock and while his wife understood that _business_ got in the way, there was no way that Lorelai would be happy with him. Luckily he had spoken with her at 9 and she said that they would hold the cake until he got there, but that he better not get there any later than ten should he want to sleep in their bed in the foreseeable future.

Seeing his wife sitting at a table with Rory, Lane and what looked to be three empty bottles of champagne he strode towards them, but not before jostling a blonde man who was talking to Calvin Klein. "Oh, my apologies…is that you, Tristan?"

As soon as he heard the voice behind him, Tristan tensed. It was time for some fancy footwork, he needed to "show-up" for his boss, but at all costs keep Rory from seeing him talking to her father. "Ah, yes it is Mr. Hayden." Turning and excusing himself from Mr. Klein he focused his attention on his boss. "So, how has the party been? This is the first time that I've seen you tonight."

Not wanting to have to explain his absence to Tristan, Chris chose to give a rather vague answer, "Ah, well it seems to be going well."

Trying to mask the curiosity he felt, Tristan continued talking to his boss while keeping an eye out for Rory. All was going okay until he saw Lane come into his field of vision. Even from thirty paces away, he could see her eyes widen behind her black-framed glasses. "Ah, here's Lane."

Turning to see his _other _daughter, Chris gave her a hug. "Laney. You look beautiful tonight. Is Dave here?"

Keeping her eyes trained on Tristan, "Oh yes. He's keeping Rory and Lorelai company. They've had a lot of champagne tonight." Turning to look at Chris she felt satisfaction at being able to say, "We are waiting to meet Rory's date, Junior. From what I hear from them, he's a total hottie."

Tristan stood there feeling as if his tie was strangling him. "Lane, Mr. Hayden is right. You do look lovely tonight." Sensing that Chris was about to excuse himself, Tristan quickly drew him back into conversation. "Well, you two. It was lovely to see you. I'm glad that I decided to stop by after my dinner plans, but I really should be heading out. I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow."

While Chris was impatient to get to Lorelai, since he was already so late, he was also anxious to introduce Rory to Tristan, but before he could say anything Lane had jumped into the conversation.

"We'll be sure to keep a piece of cake for you Tristan." Looking back over her should at Dave, "I hope you have a good evening. I'll see you Monday morning, bright and early. Come on Chris, I'm sure Lorelai is waiting for you."

Well, there when that opportunity, before the petite woman dragged him away, he held out his hand to Tristan, "Goodnight Tristan. We'll have to set up a dinner or something. That way you have the opportunity to meet Rory."

After bidding Chris and Lane goodbye, Tristan let out a deep exhale, feeling some of the tension in his shoulders loosen. Now he just had to figure out how to co-exist at the same party without them knowing about it.

* * *

The lights dimmed and the beginning notes of the birthday song swelled through the room. Watching as her father pushed out the three-tiered cake on a cart, a large smile broke across her and her mother's face.

Chris walked around the cake as the singing neared the end, brushing a sweet kiss across Lorelai's cheek. "Happy Birthday, Baby. I'm so sorry that I'm late. Make you're wish," he whispered into her ear.

Not one easily reduced to tears, never the less they filled Lorelai's eyes as she looked around the room at all her friends and family that had gathered to celebrate her birthday. Grasping the hands of both Rory and Chris, she took a deep breath and blew out the candles to a resounding cheer.

The crowd surged forward to engulf Lorelai and Chris in birthday well wishes and hugs, Rory stood there happy that the party was a huge success. She and her father really owed Junior a big thank you. Thinking about that triggered the fact, that she hadn't seen him for a while. "I wonder where he is?" she muttered softly.

Seeing that his opening had come while the crowd occupied Rory's parents, Tristan circled the room in order to come up behind Rory and still keep them in his eyesight. Wrapping his arms around Rory's waist from behind, Tristan dropped a kiss on the side of neck. "I take it the dark headed man with your mom is your father?"

"Yup," she replied as she turned in him embrace. "Once he isn't bogged down with friends and family, I'll introduce you to each other."

Tristan ended up playing a very stressful game of cat and mouse, Leaving every time either Chris or Lane approached Rory.

* * *

Chris had yet to meet Rory's _date,_ and he was looking forward to it like he was with his appointment with Dr. Beard next Tuesday. Finally catching sight of Rory coming from the bar, he asked, " Oh daughter, do you want to take a spin with your old man?"

After placing her drink on the nearest table, she followed her father out onto the dance floor. "I'm glad you could finally make it, Dad."

As they danced to _Smile_, Chris worked up the nerve to apologize. "So am I, Ror. So am I. I owe you a huge apology and I hope you will forgive me. I left this party planning up to you, and you more than made up for my absence."

"Oh, daddy. You are totally forgiven. I'm just glad that you showed up and made Mom's night special."

Spinning Rory out and back in, Chris finally asked about the elephant in the room, "So, where's the "hottie" Lane kept yammering about?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. You owe him a huge thank you also. He was the one who helped me with the bulk of the planning. I don't know that I would have gotten everything done without his help."

As the song ended, Chris apologized one last time before ensuring that Rory would come to the house for a family brunch on Sunday.

"I'll be there with bells on. I'll see you later, Daddy. I'm going to find Junior."

* * *

Rory finally found Junior in the long line for the bar. "Hey, Mister. Would you order me a white wine when it's your turn? I'm going to run to the ladies'," going up on her tip-toes, she brushed a kiss across his cheek, "Thank you so much for coming tonight. It really did me a lot to me that you came, and my mother is half in love with you."

Tristan pulled her in for a real kiss, and then replied, "I'm glad too. Now run, and hopefully I'll be out of the line when you get back."

He really should feel guilty at the ruse he was involved in, but seeing Rory's glowing face was worth all of the tension he was feeling. He did the right thing by holding off in telling her the truth. Had he told her the truth; he never would have come to the party and learned so much about her.

Spotting her blue dress coming out of the bathroom door, he was about to walk over when he saw her pause to talk to someone and then he heard _it._ He heard Lane's voice over the low rumble of the crowd. As per their agreement, he wasn't supposed to "meet" Rory and he should have already left, so he slowly moved sideways into the shadows, getting lost in the crowd of partygoers. He stood there safely watching Rory and Lane talking. Wishing to be beside Rory more than he would allow himself to acknowledge.

Rory, made a slow circle, looking for him before shrugging as if to say she didn't know where he went and resumed her conversation with Lane. Tristan wiped his damp palms on his pant legs. _That was a close call. I'll have to keep a look out for Lane._

As soon as Lane and her boyfriend moved out onto the dance floor he went back to Rory's side. He was a ball of tension and he took the opportunity to convince Rory that it was time to leave.

"Junior, Finally! You just missed meeting Lane and Dave. Where did you go?"

"Oh, I thought I felt my phone vibrating, but no worries. I'm sure I'll get the chance to meet Lane another time."

Leaning up for a quick kiss, "Yeah, I'm sure you will. Now, about this vibrating phone…."

Catching the mischievous glint in her blue eyes, he grinned at her. "Ahh, yes. Well, since someone left me high and dry this morning, it is what I've been reduced to."

A shocked giggle erupted from her, smoothing her palm down the length of his silver tie, she grabbed the end and pulled him down to hear level whispering into his ear. "Well, let's just say that if you want vibrating, I have something for you when we get back to my place."

Grinning at the scandalized look on his face, she took his hand and started leading him through the crowd. "Let's go find Mom, and see if my dad has made it yet."

"Okay, I don't mean to cut the evening short, but I need to get to the store early tomorrow. So, would you mind if we cut out soon?"

"Oh gosh," turning to look at him, "I'm sorry. I was just having so much fun, I didn't even think about you having to work tomorrow. Let me just say goodnight and then we can leave."

Steering them through the crowd Tristan saw that Lorelai was absent of Chris; it couldn't have been timed perfectly. After saying their good-byes and asking that she apologize to Chris for their absence, he led started back through the crowd.

From behind him, he heard Lane's voice calling Rory. She was getting too close. He quickened his pace, moving through the crowd quickly, hearing the pounding of his heart in his head.

They passed through the doors out into the crisp night air, passing the valet marker off and met the car at the foot of the Met's steps. Quickly ushering Rory into the passenger's seat and rounding the car to drop into the driver's seat, "Ah, Junior. What's the rush? That was Lane trying to get my attention," protested Rory.

Tristan pulled away from the valet station just as Lane made it to the curb. He felt a jolt as he briefly met Lane's eyes in the rear view mirror. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear anyone. I'm just in a hurry to get you home and into something more comfortable," he murmured distractedly.

Had it been enough time for her to recognize him? For the life of him, he hoped not.


End file.
